Atado a ti
by Srta.Diox
Summary: lily y james, se odian a muerte hasta q circunsatancias de la vida provocan q no puedan separarse, literalmente...y weas...lean y dejen review
1. El castigo

Wolaz...eh aqui yo con mi nueva creacion q sera según lo planeado de no mas 5 capitulos, bueno espero q les guste y esop, ehhh...tengo q decir q los personajes son todos de J.K? pork yo lo encuentro un poco obvio pero nose, despues en una de esas me llega una demanda por derechos de autor, yap..esop..leanlo y me dejan su opinión**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO I:**

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba, los pájaros y una chica pelirroja paseaba por los terrenos del colegio junto a su mejor amigo Ives un joven con gran atractivo físico, rubio de ojos verde oscuros.

Todo estaba en paz no había razón para creer q este no seria un día perfecto, faltaban ya 1 semana para los exámenes finales y todos los alumnos deberían estar estudiando dentro del pero la cosa no es así, los terrenos estaban repletos de adolescentes histéricos q repasaban sus materias por no estudiar en todo el año, otros mas relajados y otros totalmente despreocupados, entre esos despreocupados se encontraba un apuesto joven de cabello desordenado y ojos color chocolate quien en el intento de hacer llegar una bomba de agua, llena de pintura a su amigo q estaba al otro extremo, le llego a la persona q se encontraba al medio de la guerra, nuestra querida pelirroja

.-me debes una bomba-dice un apuesto joven acercándose a lily, este era el nombre de la pelirroja

.-Potter, tenia s q ser tu, tu día no esta completo s i no me arruinas el día ¿cierto? Te justa joderme la vida

.-tu eres la torpe q se atraviesa, no es mi culpa

.-que bueno q eres buscador y no cazador-dice su amigo Sirius llegando a su lado, este era el objetivo inicial de la bomba, tenia el pelo negro el cual le caía elegantemente sobre el rostro y unos hermosos ojos azules

.-deberías tener mas cuidado donde tiras tus bombitas de agua-dice Ives

.-pintura-le corrige Sirius

.- ¿Qué?-dice Lily, sentía hervir su sangre y cerro los ojos en un intento de no perder la paciencia

.-Sirius cállate-dice james entre dientes

.-son de pintura no de agua-dice Sirius y pasa su mano por el cabello de Lily y luego se la muestra llena de pintura verde

.-Potter te voy a matas-los ojos de Lily brillaban de furia, Lily se acerca a el apuntandolo con la varita

.-pero Evans, no tomes las cosas tan enserio-dice Sirius totalmente relajado tratando de acercarse a Lily pero esta lo fulmino con la mirada y Sirius se alejo y luego tiro una maldición a james, la cual este respondió con rapidez

.-Evans, relájate o puedo lastimarte-dice james ahora con varita en mano

.-bueno ya me diste una prueba de tu puntería y en lo personal no creo q puedas herirme, ni ser padre pero eso no viene al caso

.-tu eres estupido cierto-dice -Remus Lupin, acercándose a Sirius, este tenia el cabello color paja y unos hermosos ojos color miel

.- ¬¬ con amigos como tu para q quiero enemigos

.- ¿te das cuenta q esta pelea es culpa tuya?-dice Remus mientras los otros 2 se lanzaban maldiciones, embrujos y demaces

.- ¿mía¿Por qué?

.-lily no tenia por q enterarse q era pintura, nos podríamos haber ido tranquilos y cuando se diera cuenta ya estaríamos muy lejos, pero ¡noooo, tu tenias q abrir tu enorme bocaza

.-mi boca es pequeña y hermosa

.-¿Qué es este escándalo?-pregunta la jefa de casa de Gryffindor al llegar a la escena de los acontecimientos donde ya se había juntado una gran cantidad de gente a ver el espectáculo, pero al escuchar la voz de esta queridísima profesora todos se dispersaron

* * *

.- ¿Quién me va a explicar q paso afuera?-pregunta la profesora sentada en su detrás del escritorio de su despacho con lily y james sentados frente a ella 

.-me tiro pintura-acuso de inmediato lily

.-me tiro una maldición

.-no cuenta por q no le llego, además el me tiro pintura primero

.-4 días de castigo para ambos

.- ¿4¿Tan poco?-dice james y lily lo fulmino con la mirada

.-solo 4 días, el primero limpiaran las mazmorras, el segundo la sala de trofeos, el tercero el gran comedor y terminaran limpiando los baños

.-hay muchos baños-dice lily

.-debió pensar en eso antes de atacar a su compañero

.-técnicamente no es mi compañero

.-es su compañero de casa, y estoy muy avergonzada de ambos, un premio anual batiéndose a duelo con una prefecta, es vergonzoso, esto podría causar q no consiga el puesto de premio anual el próximo año señorita Evans, además los encadenare-ambos jóvenes la quedan mirando raro

.- ¿nos encadenara?-pregunta james inseguro

.-si, estarán atados por una cadena mágica-dice la profesora y con un movimiento de la varita una bella cadena de plata aparece en el cuello de cada joven-es magia antigua la cadena les impedirá separarse mas de 7 metros

.- ¿Por qué 7?-pregunta lily

.-por que si

.-esa es una falacia-dice james

.-no discutan, no podrán separarse mas de siete metros, no pueden decirle a nadie sobre la cadena, si se lo dicen a alguien lo sabré, las clases, se turnaran un día iran a las de la señorita evans y al día siguiente a las de usted señor Potter

.- ¿Cómo dormiremos?-pregunta james

.-se les habilitara una habitación

.-pero, el me obligara a seguirlo a todas partes, no es justo

.-la cadena es mágica señorita evans, si usted quiere estudiar y el señor aquí presente hacer una broma la cadena la privilegiará a usted

.-pero eso esta muy mal, me tendrá todo el día estudiando

.-en una semana serán los EXTASIS le vendría bien estudiar

.- ¿hasta cuando la tendremos?-pregunta lily tocando la cadena q tenia en el cuello

.-desaparecerá cuando sea el momento indicado

.-eso seria en…

.-no lo se, ahora retírense, tengo cosas mas importantes q hacer

* * *

.- ¿te castigaron?-pregunta Ives a lily una vez q esta se encontraba en la sala común 

.-si-dice lily cabizbaja

.- ¿que es lo q mas te preocupa?

.-perderé horas de estudio y dijo q peligraba mi asignación de premio anual, de verdad quiero ser premio anual, me siento ahogada

.-si lo serás, ya veras

.-no, literalmente me siento ahogada-dice lily frotándose la garganta y luego ve a james alejándose-debo irme-dice antes de salir corriendo tras el-¿me quieres matar?-pregunta esta llegando a su lado

.-OH, lo siento, olvide q...bueno, tu sabes-dice este saliendo de la sala común

.- ¿A dónde vas? Por que al parecer es mas importante q lo q yo estaba haciendo

.-al castigo

.- ¿Qué castigo?

.-el castigo q TU provocaste

.- ¿Yo!

.-tu

.-tu lo ocasionaste y el castigo no es justo, ya me basta con tener q estar todo el tiempo junto a ti

.-es un honor q tienes, muchas desearían estar en tu lugar

.- ¿amarrada a un imbecil? Lo dudo

.-ja, ja que graciosa…estupida

.-cállate imbecil

.-llegamos tontita-dice james y abre la puerta del aula de pociones-hay muchos calderos sucios-dice pasándose la mano por el pelo despeinándoselo

.-no quiero limpiar

.-he limpiado tantas veces que deberían comenzar a pagarme-dice james mientras trataba de sacara una mancha del suelo- acércate me estas ahogando

.-eso significa q tu debes acercarte

.-evans, por favor

.-esta bien-dice lily y toma el caldero q limpiaba y se acerca unos pasos a james- ¿esta bien ahí?

.-perfectamente

* * *

Después del castigo un elfo domestico q se hacia llamar Willy fue a buscarlos y los llevo a una gran habitación ubicada en el séptimo piso, esta tenia una mesa con un par de sillas, un librero, 2 camas aboceladas y 2 armarios en los cuales ya se encontraban sus cosas, e elfo después de dejarlos allí se marcho. 

.- ¿esta cosa tendrá baño?

.-se dice "¿esta hermosa habitación tendrá incluida en ella un…

.-baño

.-bueno si, creo q es la puerta de allá-dice james indicando una puerta q estaba al otro lado de la habitación

.-acompáñame-dice lily y toma a james del brazo arrastrándolo al baño

.-¿al baño¿Para que?

.-no puedo estar a mas de 7 metros, 22.97 pies, 7.66 yardas o 700.13 cm. de ti y quiero ir al baño, tu esperaras en la puerta

.-¿Por qué?

.-por que yo digo

.-pero…

.-cállate

.-cállame-lily lo apunta con la varita- ok, me convenciste, esperare en la puerta

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

Bueno...eso fue todo...ehhh, el proximo capitulo va a ser mas largo y esop, espero q les haya gustado y bueno dejenme review, si le gusto o lo odiaron o simplemente quieresn acerme feliz, dejen review, ya lo saben, bueno, esop...

chaus...


	2. ¿embarazada?

**CAPITULO II:**

James y Lily caminaba al gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo después de asistir a las clases de este.

.- lilita-dice Ives y la toma del brazo y la da vuelta para q lo mire

.- hola-saluda Lily al ver a u amigo

.- ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases¿Qué haces con Potter?

.- no puede decirte-dice james

.- ehhh…no puedo decirte, larga historia, nada personal

.- esta bien, bueno…te tengo un regalo

.- ¿un regalo¿Para mí?

.-tengo mucha hambre, vamos a almorzar-dice james y Ives lo fulmina con la mirada

.-toma Lily-dice Ives y le pasa un sobre

.- déjame ver-dice james y le quita el sobre a Lily y lo abre-vaya es un buen regalo

.-no son para ti-dice Ives y se lo quita y se lo pasa a Lily

.-gracias-dice Lily viendo su regalo, eran 2 boletos para un concierto q se realizaría en un par de semanas, y luego abraza a Ives-eres el mejor¿Cómo los conseguiste? Estaban agotados

.- yo haría cualquier cosa por ti-dice Ives y james lo mira con la ceja alzada

.-gracias eres muy lindo

.-si, eres muy lindo, ahora quiero ir a almorzar-dice james

.-pues vete-dice Ives enojado- nadie te quiere aquí

.-¬¬, Evans, es en serio-dice james

.-estoy hablando con Ives-dice Lily y james da un largo suspiro

.-hagamos un trato, vamos a almorzar ahora y después yo voy a donde tu quieras sin alegar-dice james

.-esta bien-dice Lily después de pensarlo un poco-bueno Ives voy a almorzar

.-yo voy contigo-dice Ives y se pone entre Lily y james

* * *

.- ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta Sirius cuando james se sentó con ellos en el gran comedor 

.-en el pasillo es que a la señorita se le ocurrió parar a conversar sin tener presente mis intereses personales

.- ¿Dónde esta ahora?-pregunta Remus

.-muy lejos no debe estar-dice james y levanta la cabeza para localizarla y ve su cabeza pelirroja unos tres puestos a su izquierda

.- ¿Por qué pasan tanto tiempo juntos?-pregunta Sirius

.- ¿a que te refieres?

.-bueno es que ustedes fueron donde McGonagall y desde entonces no se han separado, y hoy te sentaste muy cerca de la puerta y cuando salimos ella estaba afuera esperándote, así en todas las clases del día

.-ah, bueno, no puedo decirles-dice james sirviéndose de todo un poco de lo que había en la mesa

.- ¿Por qué no?-dice Remus

.-McGonagall dijo que no le dijera a nadie

.- ah entonces, puedes decirnos pero no debes-dice Sirius

.-exacto

.-pero ¿quieres decirnos?-dice Remus

.-ehhh…

.-además, nosotros siempre rompemos las reglas, una vez mas no causara un gran problema-dice Sirius

.- ¿Dónde esta Wormtail?-pregunta james

.-hablando con McGonagall-dice Remus

.- ¿Qué hizo?

.-james dinos-dice Sirius

.-esta bien, pero no se lo dicen a nadie, nótese a nadie, ni siquiera a Wormtail-dice james y les cuenta toda la historia

* * *

.Potter, Evans, quiero hablar con ambos, a mi despacho de inmediato-dice la profesora McGonagall deteniéndolos en un pasillo 

.-le dijeron a dos personas-dice la profesora cuando ya estaban en su despacho

.- ¿a quien le dijiste?-pregunta Lily a james

.-ehhh…a nadie…a Remus y Sirius-dice desees de ver la manera en que las dos mujeres lo miraban

.-bueno debido a eso ya no serán 7 metros, ahora son 5

.-pero eso es muy poco-dice Lily

.-no es mi culpa que ustedes hayan estado comentando el asunto

.-es que mis amigos estaban sospechando y…

.-hubiera sido mejor que lo averiguaran ellos solos, así no lo hubieran afectado a ustedes

.-pero…-dice james

.-vayan a clases

.- ¿no hay forma de remediar el error?-pregunta Lily

.-no

.-y si se lo decimos a 5 personas mas ¿no nos podremos separar?

.-no y se verán en la obligación de andar de la mano por el colegio, ahora fuera…tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender

* * *

.-se me perdió mi pluma-dice Lily en la biblioteca buscando la pluma por el suelo 

.-técnicamente no se te perdió-dice james

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dice Lily levantando la vista y al verlo se da cuenta que el tenia su pluma y estaba, muy entretenido jugando con ella- tú la tenías y yo como tonta buscándola-dice y se la arrebata

.-cada uno busca como puede

.-imbecil

.-estupida

.-engendro de la naturaleza

.-enana histérica

.-no soy enana-dice Lily y le tira un libro en la cara, por el peso del libro y ya que james se balanceaba en la silla y no tenia pies para afirmarse (n/a: tenia pero estaban arriba de la mesa) james cae de espaldas al suelo provocando la risa de la pelirroja, lo cual atrajo a la bibliotecaria quien los echo de allí por escandalosos

.-primera vez q me echan de la biblioteca y todo es tu culpa-dice Lily caminado por los pasillos hasta lo que ahora era su habitación

.-no me eches la culpa a mi, además me dolió lo que hiciste

.-por eso valió la pena q me echaran

.-arruinaste mi hermoso rostro

.-tu rostro sigue igual de feo

.-enana no me provoques

.- ¿me estas amenazando?

.-si

.-pues no te temo

.-Jamie!-grita una chica castaña que aparece de la nada y abraza a james y luego lo besa- desde la otra noche que no te veía

.-ehhhh…bueno veras e tenido cosas q hacer-dice james desordenándose el pelo mientras Lily lo miraba con la ceja alzada

.- ¿quieres terminar con migo¿Es eso?-pregunta la castaña

.-no Jas, es solo q tengo problemas para estar contigo ahora- Jas, la chica castaña, mira a Lily

.- ¿es por ella?

.-bueno…si

.- ¿estas embarazada?-pregunta Jaz tocando la barriga de Lily, Lily la quedo mirando raro la chica ahora tenia la oreja en su barriga, ella embarazada de Potter, encontraba menos raro q el calamar gigante cantara opera, no sabia si enojarse o reírse, para su mala suerte james fue mas rápido y le siguió el juego al ver el estado de shock en el q se encontraba Lily

.-si esta embarazada, se llamara james-dice james abrazando a Lily con una gran sonrisa quien lo miraba incrédula

.-no me lo esperaba de ti Evans, y yo q pensaba q eras una santurrona

.-es que tu sabes, yo soy irresistible-dice james antes de q Lily pudiera negar algo

.-bueno, yo los dejo feliz pareja…Lily lamento haberlo besado antes, es que no sabia, bueno adiós

.-espera…no, no te puedes ir

.- ¿Por qué?

.-por que queríamos preguntarte si quieres ser la madrina

.-claro, me encantaría

.-no

.- ¿no quieres q sea la madrina?

.-no puedes ser la madrina por que…

.-Lily quiere q sea su mejor amiga

.-no te conocía ninguna amiga

.-nadie va a ser la madrina

.- ¿no lo vas a bautizar?

.-no tengo nada q bautizar

.-todavía no acepta bien lo del embarazo-dice james acariciando el pelo a Lily

.-tu suéltame-dice Lily quitando el brazo de james de un manotazo- es en serio yo no estoy embarazada y aun menos de este imbecil

.- ¿el bebe es de otro?

.-Lily ¿me engañaste?

.- ¡No!-grita Lily-no hay bebe, no existe, yo o estoy embarazada

.-yo que tu la cuido podría provocarse un aborto-dice Jaz a James quien solo asiente con la cabeza

.-Jazmín te estoy diciendo q no estoy embarazada

.-Lily no te alteres le puede hacer daño al bebe-dice james tomando la mano de Lily y el lo mira con profundo odio

.-no te preocupes, yo no le diré a nadie, bueno me tengo que ir, que estén bien, Lily cuídate mucho y sobre todo relájate-dice Jaz y se va

.-ella...tu…

.- yo, el, ellos, nosotros, vosotros, se me los pronombres-dice james

.-se lo dirá a todo el mundo, no hay en el colegio alguien mas hocicona q ella (n/a. hocinona chismosa, cagüinera, etc.…, por si alguien no comprende)-dice Lily claramente alterada

.-lose-dice james con una sonrisa en la cara

.-te voy a matar-dice Lily con una voz tan calmada q asusto a james- y no te podrás escapar y no te tendré q ver la cara nunca mas en lo q me queda de vida, por que morirás, yo te matare, con mis propias manos, primero te castrare, luego te cortare un por uno los dedos

.-Evans me estas asustando-dice james manteniéndose lo mas lejos posible de ella, pero Lily parecía no escucharlo seguía sumida en sus pensamientos

.- después de depilare la cabeza con cera, sacare de la forma mas dolorosa cada pelo de tu pútrido cuerpo, luego te despellejare y quedara tu pura carne, te abriré y le sacare tus tripas y cada uno de tus órganos y después le daré tu pellejo y órganos internos y externos a los perros menos tu corazón, no ese lo destrozare yo con mis propias manos le sacare cada vena cada arteria y luego lo pisare, lo escupiré y tu carne me encargare que se la coman los Slytherin pero será tan asquerosa q la vomitaran

.-será mejor q te lleve a la enfermería-dice james poniendo una mano en la frente de Lily- tal ves deberías estar en aislamiento, además los Slytherin no comerían nada de lo que tu les dieras

.-puedo pedirle a los elfos que lo hagan ellos son muy serviciales

.-bueno si, pero para empezar ¿Cómo me castrarías?

.- ¿una cierra eléctrica?

.- ¿que es eso? Bueno no importa, no me dejaría castrar, así q tu plan no serviría, además te mandarían a Azkaban y tu no quieres estar en Azkaban

.-tienes razón tiene q ser algo mas practico, te podría poner veneno en tu jugo de calabaza

.-esa idea es mejor, pero tu eres creativa puedes hacer algo mejor y a todo esto ¿Por qué querías matarme?

.-ehhhh…no lo recuerdo-dice Lily tratando de recordar

.-muy bien, vamos a nuestra habitación a seguir estudiando

.-espera, tu te estas aprovechando de mi locura momentánea

.- ¿momentánea? Pero si tú siempre actúas igual

.- ¬¬ no fue gracioso

.-si lo fue

.-debes decirle que no estoy embarazada

.-lo haré, mañana, ahora es tarde

.-¬¬ ahora

.-sabes de una extraña manera me das un poco de miedo

.- no es broma quiero q lo hagas ahora

.-mañana

.-júralo

.-lo juro-dice james sabiendo que al día siguiente la mayoría de los estudiantes sabrían la noticia

* * *

Wolaz...me demore lo se y lo siento, esq habia escrito el capitulo y mi computador se murio, ahora tengo q cambiar el disco duro y no tengo dinero, pero si me dejan review yo prometo gastar mi dinero en venir a un ciber y publicarles luego...igaul espero q les haya gustado el capi bueno esop, no olviden dejarme review¿ya¿si, sean bonitos y dejenme review, bueno esop, xuas

quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que me dejaron review...

IrEpElIyElOWInXueVans: esta bien me costo un mundo escribir tu nombre XD, oye me alegro que te haya gustado y todavía no e leído el séte capi te tu ff pero apenas lo lea te dejo un review, esop…

Klau: que bueno q te haya gustado, espero poder publicar mas o menos rápido, y espero tb q tu me sigas dejando review

Andrea: gracias por tu review, me gusta q te guste mi ff, bueno eso

andrea granger: holas, leeré tus ff lo mas pronto posible, es q es el tiempo lo q me falta, pero mientras sean en español yo los leeré y te dejare un review a ver q tal bueno eso, y déjame mas review para ser yo feliz

lauramalfoygin: la verdad la idea del encantamiento se me ocurrió en un sueño, y en eso esta basado el ff, bueno mas una que otra cosa, pk no te voy a decir que soñé con Lily y james, bueno, espero q me sigas dejando review y esop

Desiré: lo continuare pronto tratare en lo posible de no demorarme, gracias por el review y espero q mi ff te siga gustando

Lamister: gracias bueno, espero q te guste y esop

Lunática-Black: igual, se agradece el review y se supone q deberían ser 700 cm. pero mi medida es más exacta que la tuya, la tuya es aproximada, y no me discutas ¬¬, recuerda q yo soy dueña d la verdad, bueno ehhh nos vemos, cuando nos veamos, xuas

JoSeSiTa ToNKS BLaCk: me gusta q te guste mi ff y bueno eso, a estas alturas ya no se q poner en aquí para q no se repita, solo espero q me dejes review y esop, xau


	3. peleas y directo a la enfermeria

**CAPITULO III:**

.-dime Evans¿estas enamorada?-pregunta james una vez q se encontraban en la habitación y cada uno estaba sentado en su respectiva cama

.-no te interesa-dice Lily cepillando su cabello

.-si no me interesara no te preguntaría

.-bueno, me gusta alguien, pero de ahí a estar enamorada

.-en conclusión, no estas enamorada

.-bueno si

.-es mejor, así no sufrirás por amor

.- ¿me estas tratando de decir q estas enamorado?-pregunta Lily dejando de cepillar su pelo y mirando a james

.-no creo q a ti te importe realmente lo q yo sienta-dice james bajando la cabeza para q Lily no viera su sonrojo

.- ¿estas rojo?-pregunta Lily tratando de mirarle la cara

.-no-dice james mirando a otro lado

.-vaya, esa persona debe ser realmente importante para q solo mencionarla te sonrojes, creo q jamás te había visto rojo-dice Lily pensativa

.-evans no molestes

.- ¿es mujer?

.- ¬¬ que insinúas

.-nada, solo quería saber si es una mujer la q te robo el corazón, además nunca se sabe

.-nadie me a robado el corazón

.-se lo regalaste, dime ¿Quién es?

.- ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

.-por q te estoy preguntando

.-te dije q yo no amo a nadie-dice james y le tira un cojín a Lily en la cara- ahora deja de molestar

.-oye eso me dolió-dice Lily y le tira un libro en la nuca

.-sabes es muy distinto el dolor q produce un cojín al que produce un libro-dice james mirándola y tocándose la zona afectada

.-para q no te metas mas conmigo, cada vez q tu me hagas algo yo te tirare un libro-dice Lily y se mete dentro de la cama y le da la espalda a james, quien se levanta y le arroja el libro sobre la cabeza de Lily (n/a: mas despacio de lo q esta se lo tiro a el obviamente si no es bruto)

.-te devuelvo tu libro y lo admito, tal vez alguien me robo el corazón, y si es mujer-dice james y luego se acuesta para dormir pero un cojín le llega en la cabeza

.-te devuelvo tu cojín

.-tienes buena puntería¿nunca has pensado unirte al equipo de quidditch?

.-esta terminando el año

.-si y uno de los golpeadores va en séptimo, podrías intentarlo el próximo año

.-no lo se ¿Por qué siempre hablas de quidditch?

.-es primera vez q te hablo de quidditch, es primera vez q tenemos una conversación normal

.-si tirarse libros y cojines es normal para ti

.-por lo menos no me has gritado

.- ¿quieres q te grite?

.-no ¿quieres gritarme?

.-en parte

.-pensé que dormirías

.-nunca dije eso

.-pues yo quiero dormir así q cállate

.-no me callare por que tu me lo ordenes

.-bueno habla

.-…

.-así me gusta, silencio

.-estupido

.-buenas noches

.-malas noches para ti

.-espero que tengas pesadillas

.-en ese caso procurare soñar contigo

.-ja ja que graciosa-dice james con evidente sarcasmo

.-Potter-dice Lily después de un rato en el cual ambos habían estado en silencio

.- ¿Qué quieres?-dice james con voz soñolienta

.-se nos olvido ir al castigo, hoy teníamos q limpiar los trofeos

.-mierda, McGonagall nos va poner mas días de castigo

.-es todo tu culpa

.- ¿mi culpa¿Por que?

.-tu siempre eres culpable de todo

.-tu tampoco te acordaste

.-pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a tener castigo

.-mañana hablaremos con McGonagall

.-no me digas q hacer

.-no discutas por estupideces

.-no me digas estupida

.-no te he dicho estupida

.-lo insinuaste

.-mejor duérmete quieres

.-no

.-esta bien, tu has lo que quieras yo dormiré

* * *

.-3 días mas de castigo, te odio-dice Lily en el gran comedor mientras desayunaba junto con james, momentos antes habían ido al despacho de McGonagall 

.-sabes me estoy empezando a hartar de ti, acepta la culpa, a ti tb se te olvido

.-lose pero se me hace mas fácil culparte

.- ¬¬

.- ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

.-es la única q tengo

.-ya me acorde por que me caes mal

.- ¿se te había olvidado?

.- a mi se me olvidan muchas cosas

.-Prongs, hola ¿Cómo estas?-pregunta Sirius sentándose junto a su amigo y enfrente de el se sentó Peter y junto a Lily se sentó Remus

.-hola-saluda james a sus amigos

.- ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?-pregunta sirius

.-es la única q tiene-dice Lily

.-pelirroja, me dijeron q estabas embarazada

.- ¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunta Lily mientras mira con odio a james quien ahora se estaba riendo

.-todo el mundo lo comenta-dice remus- supongo q no será verdad

.-no es verdad, este imbecil lo invento-dice refiriéndose a james- y ahora deberias desmentirlo

.-yo dije q le diría a Jaz que no estabas embarazada, pero aun que lo hiciera, ya medio colegio cree esperas a un pequeño james-dice james y Lily lo mira con profundo odio

.-con q le digas Jazmín me conformo

.- ¿en serio?

.- ¡no! Desmiente ese rumor ahora mismo

.-pelirroja, entiende crear un rumor es fácil, destruirlo muy difícil, ahora ya debe estar toda la historia creada, de cómo se reunían en secreto y q fingían odiarse para ocultarlo y que ahora se van a casar apenas salgas del colegio y q no podrás terminar tus estudios y q los padres de ambos están molestos…-dice Sirius pero es interrumpido por Lily

.- ¿de donde sacas tantas estupideces?

.-eso fue lo q nos dijeron a nosotros-dice Remus

.-por suerte no hay forma de q esto llegue a oídos de mis padres-dice Lily apoyando la cabeza en la mesa

.-bueno veras…yo creí q tus padres deberían saberlo-dice Peter mirando el suelo, Lily al escuchar levanto la cabeza rápidamente para mirar a Peter con su mirada mas asesina

.- ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunta Lily "tranquilamente"

.-les mande una lechuza

.-si serás-dice Remus mientras james se destornillaba de la risa

.-Potter-dice Lily con tono amenazador

.-relájate pelirroja, no es tan grave-dice Sirius masajeando lo hombros de Lily- tienes mucho estrés, el próximo año cuando llegues aquí sin una tremenda panza ello s se darán cuenta de que no estas embarazada o que te hiciste un aborto

.-me quiero morir-dice Lily a punto de romper en llanto pero de pronto recupera su expresión seria y mira james y peter- pero antes los matare a ustedes 2

.-bueno Evans, ahora tienes clases, vamos-dice james y sale de el gran comedor con Lily

La primera clase de Lily ese día era herbologia, el día estaba hermoso ambos caminaban por los terrenos del colegio, james iba lo mas calmado por el mundo y Lily estaba furiosa, james la miro y esbozo una sonrisa, paso un o de sus brazos por sus hombros y esta lo miro curiosa

.-entonces Evans¿Cómo quieres q sea nuestra boda?-dice james, Lily miro el piso y contuvo las ganas de james, este la miro y sonrió pero sintió que un puño golpeaba su cara, parpadeo algunas veces y miro a su agresor, frente a el se encontraba el amigo de Lily

.-Zegers, no podía ser otra ¿Por qué me golpeas?-dice james mirándolo tranquilamente y soltando a Lily

.- tu maldito imbecil, te atreviste a poner tus manos en mi Lily

.- ¿tu Lily?

.-mi Lily-esta al ver q repetían tanto su nombre levanto la vista con los deseos de matar a james mas disminuidos y se encontró con Ives y james a punto de tener un duelo

.- ¿Qué hacen?-pregunta esta mirándolos extrañada

.-aléjate Lily le demostrare a este imbecil que no puede abusar de ti

.- O.O ¿de que hablas?

.-de que este imbecil se le ocurrió tocarte-dice y le tira un hechizo a james que este logro evitar fácilmente

.-pero…

Bueno, la situación es la siguiente, hechizos para james, hechizos para Ives, una Lily tratando de detener esa estupidez, mas hechizos para james, mas para Ives, uno para Lily quien sale volando y se golpea en la cabeza con una piedra, con lo cual se queda inconscien

.-mira lo que hiciste tarado -dice james acercándose a Lily

.-es tu culpa -dice Ives

.- ¿mía¿Por qué? Tú lanzaste el hechizo a la niña indefensa

.- si tu no hubieras iniciado esta pelea…

.- ¿yo inicie esta pelea? Creo que tienes muy mala memoria

.-tu embarazaste a mi amiga

.-si fueras tan amigo de ella sabrías q ella jamás se metería conmigo y que eso es solo un rumor que invente para molestarla

.- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Llevas varios días sin sepárate de ella

.-llevo 2 días eso no es suficiente para meter a la cama a Evans y aun que así fuera no me sabríamos aun de su "embarazo"

.-eres un maldito no deberías andar inventando esas cosas, pudiste haberla matado con ese hechizo

.-tu lanzaste el hechizo, tu la mataste, espera ella no esta muerta

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-ya cállate, llevare a Evans a la enfermería -james toma cuidadosamente a Lily en brazos

.-yo llevare a Lily a la enfermería

.-escúchame maldito imbecil, yo ya la tengo en brazos, ahora te me dejas de molestar y te vas a clases -dice james y emprende su camino a la enfermería rogando que Lily no estuviera muerta cosa que dudaba realmente ya que pensaba que eran exageraciones de Ives quien se queda parado mirando como james se la lleva y luego continua el camino hacia los invernaderos

* * *

.- ¿Cómo esta Evans?-pregunta james a la enfermera cuando esta termino de revisar a Lily 

.-bueno, se dio bastante duro en la cabeza, pero se recuperara, es probable que dentro de unos días recupere la conciencia

.- ¿días?

.-si señor Potter, ahora yo quisiera saber como fue que se golpeo la señorita Evans, estoy segura que usted se encontraba en el lugar ya que estoy enterada del el hechizo que le dio la profesora McGonagall

.- ¿si? bueno, procedo a explicarle, íbamos a su clase de herbologia cuando llega el amigo de ella, este Ives Zegers y me golpea

.- ¿Qué le hizo usted para que lo golpeara?

.-nada-dice james y la enfermera lo mira escéptica- estaba enojado por los rumores que corren acerca de la Evans y yo, esos de que ella esta embarazada y eso

.-ya prosiga

.-prosigo, el me golpea, yo me enojo, el me lanza un hechizo, yo otro, y así por un buen rato, Evans trataba de detener la pelea, Zegers lanza un hechizo que le llega a Lily, ella sale volando por los aires y se golpea la cabeza

.-llamare a McGonagall, espere aquí y vigile a la señorita Evans-dice la enfermera y sale de la enfermería

Después de un rato llega la enfermera acompañada de McGonagall y Dumbledore, hablaron con james, le hicieron contra la historia nuevamente, le descontaron 50 puntos y le comunicaron que tendría que quedarse en la enfermería hasta que Lily sanase así que debería dormir en esta, acomodaron a Lily en la camilla que se encontraba mas cerca del baño, para que james pudiera ir al baño y luego McGonagall se fue a buscar a Zegers y Dumbledore a su despacho a esperar a ya nombrado

* * *

.- ¿Qué le hiciste a la pelirroja?-pregunta Sirius quien había ido a ver a su amigo después de almuerzo y en ese momento inspeccionaba ele estado de salud de la pelirroja 

.-nada, fue Zegers-dice james

.-dudo mucho que el la haya lastimado-dice Remus

.-no lo hizo adrede pero fue el

.-muy bien te creemos-dice Remus

.- ¿perdió al bebe?-pregunta Peter

.-si Peter, perdió al bebe-dice james sin ganas de explicarle que el bebe nunca existió

.-lo siento mucho Prongs-dice Peter

.-gracias-dice james- Moony, voy a necesitar que alguien me traiga los apuntes de las clases a las que falte¿podrías hacerlo tu?

.-será

.-gracias

.-bueno nosotros nos vamos, ya sabes tenemos, cosas que hacer, clases a las cuales asistir, pupitres en donde dormir-dice Sirius

.-esta bien…váyanse-dice james y los tres amigos de este se van a sus clases, cuando estos iban saliendo entra por la puerta Ives

.- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-pregunta Ives al ver a james sentado junto a la cama en donde se encontraba Lily

.-tardaste bastante en venir

.-se que te gusta Lily pero déjala tranquila

.- a mi no me gusta Evans-dice james sobresaltado

.-se te nota, deberías ver la cara de gilipollas que pones cuando la vez estudiar¿crees que no me había dado cuenta?

.-tu eres un paranoico, es a ti al que le gusta

.-somos amigos

.-te gusta

.-a ti igual

.-mentira

.-entonces ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con ella?

.-esa es información clasificada

.-reconócelo

.-señor Zegers por favor si va a seguir haciendo escándalo le ruego que abandone la enfermería

.- ¿Por qué no lo echa a el?-pregunta Ives refiriéndose a james

.-no le incumbe, ahora váyase-dice la enfermera y Ives se va murmurando todo un rosario para la enfermera y para james

* * *

Wolaz...bueno, no me demore tanto en publicar, o eso creo yo... kiero saber si importa si extiendo este fic, osea, si dura mas de 5 capi no le molesta a nadie ¿cierto, bueno ustedes me dicen pk o si no no se si pueda terminar en 2 capi mas, creo q lo resumiria demaciado, eso,...recuerden dejarme review, kiero 10 review, es en serio tengo q tener 27 o no publico, 27 o lily no despierta...bueno ya esop xaus... 

quiero agradecer a **MaRy**, **IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs**, **Nathyta**, **Klau**, **Lianss**, **josesita black**, **Desiré** y **Lily-cPotter** por su review y espero q me sigan dejando review


	4. en la enfermeria

**CAPITULO IV:**

.- ¿Cómo esta la pelirroja?-pregunta Sirius mientras james copiaba los apuntes de Remus

.-no ha abierto los ojos, no se mueve, no habla y no estoy seguro si respira…-responde este despreocupadamente

.-debe ser agradable para ti q no te este gritando-dice Sirius

.-la verdad, me da escalofríos verla tan quieta, no es normal en ella, claro q tampoco es normal en ella estar en coma

.- ¿esta en coma?

.-yo supongo¿Por qué la miras tanto?

.-es que se ve rara, se ve mas linda tranquilita

.-se ve igual q siempre

.-pero tu siempre la encuentras linda

.-¬¬ cállate

.- ¿Por qué?

.-en una de esas se esta haciendo la dormida

.-no creo¿escuchara lo q decimos?

.-lo dudo, pero por si las moscas, quédate callado

.-pobrecita, llevaba 2 días contigo y mira lo q le paso, ahora me explico por que nunca quiso salir contigo

.-se lo pedí una vez

.-pero te dijo que no

.-si se que me dijo que no

.- ¿Por qué estas estudiando?

.-por que los EXTASIS son dentro de poco

.- ¿quieres que cuando lilita despierte te vea estudiando?

.-¬¬ padfoot me estas empezando a molestar

.-ok me callo-dice Sirius y sigue contemplando a Lily

.-ya deja de mirarla-dice james después de un rato

.-si vas a comportarte así no creo que quiera quedarme

.-pues no te quedes

.-al parecer Peter comento lo de la pérdida de tu hijo-dice Sirius quien parecía no querer irse

.- ¿si?

.-ahora el rumor es que Zegers en un arranque de celos le provoco un aborto a la pequeña pelirroja

.-eso en parte es cierto

.- ¿Qué parte es cierta?

.-que Zegers se puso celoso

.-bueno¿quieres hacerle una broma a Zegers?

.-si me lo traes a la enfermería para que se deje hechizar, sabes ya van 3 días del accidente, llevo 3 días encerrado en esta maldita enfermería, estoy harto quiero q se despierte de una buena vez para salir de aquí y tener una vida medianamente normal

.-pero tu sabes que hay gente que esta años en coma

.-la enfermera me dijo que si no despertaba en una semana la llevarían a san mungo

.-bueno, ahí ya no estarías en una enfermería, estarías en un hospital, encerrado en una pequeña habitación durmiendo en una silla, porque allá no te prestarían cama y…

.-cállate, estoy intentando ponerme al día con la materia

.-te estas pareciendo a Moony el vive haciéndome callar

.-es que hablas mucho, apropósito ¿Dónde esta el ahora?

.-no lo se, me dejo solo y abandonado, dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, deberías hablar con el

.-lo haría si pudiera salir de esta maldita enfermería

.-porque no sientas a Lily en una silla de ruedas, así tendrías mas libertad

.-no quiero pensar en lo que me harían si saco a Evans de la enfermería

.-pero no tienen por que saberlo la tapas con tu capa y te la llevas

.-todos los profesores saben del hechizo, seria muy raro que yo ande solo por el colegio empujando algo invisible y que mas encima Evans desapareciera de la enfermería

.-sabes, estas muy amargado, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

.-váyase

* * *

Al día siguiente en la enfermería una joven pelirroja con vendas en la cabeza abre lentamente los ojos, le dolía enormemente la cabeza, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba tratando de detener la pelea entre james e Ives cuando un hechizo de Ives la golpeo y ahí los recuerdos se acababan, miro a un lado y vio a james a james rodeado de mujeres y el las estaba ignorando olímpicamente y parecía estar leyendo algo 

.-Jamie la que iba a ser madre de tus hijos despertó-dice Jaz al ver a Lily abrir los ojos, este inmediatamente se paro y se acerco a verla, con esto las mujeres que rodeaban a james ahora tb la estaban mirando

.-Evans, que bueno que despertaste, me tenías preocupado¿estas bien?

.-ehhh

.-al parecer perdiste al bebe, lo siento mucho-dice Jaz

.-dile a Jamie que ya no podrás tener hijos para que el tenga uno conmigo-dice una rubia y james pone los ojos en blanco

.- ¿perdí al bebe?

.-si lo sentimos mucho y parece que ya no podrás tener más hijos-dice una Ravenclaw

.- ¿no?

.-no, es una lastima, pero cualquiera de nosotras esta dispuesta a darle un hijo a Jamie-dice otra de Hufflepuff

.-me hacen el favor de irse-dice james

.- ¿Por qué?

.-Evans necesita paz… y yo también-esto último lo dice en murmullo casi inaudible

.-pero Jamie, no nos puedes echar

.-puedo y lo estoy haciendo, váyanse

.- ¿yo también?

.-tu también Jaz, váyanse

.-pero queremos estar contigo

.-que se vayan dije-grita james enojado, y todas se van sin alegar- por dios, las tipas insoportables¿Cómo estas?

.-me duele la cabeza¿Quiénes era todas esas personas?

.-no conozco ni a la mitad de las que estaban aquí, han venido muchas mujeres a preguntarme si quiero tener un hijo con ellas, son unas descaradas

.- ¿Por qué te preguntan eso?

.-todo es culpa de Sirius

.- ¿Qué hizo el?

.-dijo que yo estaba muy triste por la perdida de mi hijo y que ansiaba tener un hijo pronto y entre estar aquí encerrado, estudiar, hacer los deberes, esas tipas molestándome y tu en coma me estaba enfermando de los nervios

.- ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?

.-4 días, el que mas ha venido a verte es Sirius

.-yo creo que te vino a ver a ti-dice Lily intentando sentarse

.-pelirroja, despertaste-dice Sirius entrando a la enfermería- ¿Cómo te sientes¿Te duele la cabeza¿Te dijeron que perdiste al bebe?

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-dice james que por su tono de voz parecía no tener ánimos de soportar a Sirius

.-me dijeron que la bella pelirroja despertó y vine a verla, también me dijeron que le gritaste a todas esas hermosas muchachas, eso no se hace, Prongs ah estado de muy mal humor últimamente, yo creo que era por que estaba preocupado por ti, yo creo que el realmente te…-dice Sirius pero no puede terminar por q un pesado libro le llega en la cara

.-tirarle libros a la gente realmente relaja-dice james mientras Lily se reía

.-estupido, me dolió, pero entendí el mensaje quieres que me vaya, así que me voy, espero que te recuperes pronto pelirroja, chao mal amigo-dice Sirius y sale de la enfermería

.-que cruel eres¿Por qué lo golpeas?

.-habla de mas

.- Ives ha venido a verme

.-si, como 3 veces y siempre terminaban echándolo de la enfermería, ya no lo dejan entrar

.-ohhh, yo quería verlo

.-casi te mata y aun así quieres verlo

.-realmente andas muy gruñón

.-estabas mejor dormida

.- ¿estabas estudiando?

.-intentaba hacerlo, no es muy fácil concentrarse con 20 cotorras hablándote de su ropa, maquillaje y peinado¿Por qué sonríes?

.-siempre pensé que te gustaba que te acosaran

.-bueno lo admito, las cotorras suben el autoestima

.-pero si tu el autoestima mas grande no lo puedes tener

.-eso lo dices por que no conoces bien a Sirius

.-mañana empiezan lo EXTASIS ¿cierto?

.-pasado mañana, mañana es domingo, tengo mucho que estudiar-dice james volviendo a sentarse en la cama de junto y toma un largo pergamino que comienza a leer y luego escribe el resumen en otro pergamino, y luego lee el resumen y lo vuelve a resumir hasta que terminar con un resumen de no mas de 15 líneas que leía repetidamente

.-dudo que lo puedas resumir mas-dice Lily que lo había estado mirando

.-podría usar un símbolo por palabras o por frases, seguiría siendo igual de largo pero se vería mas corto

.- ¿Por qué lo resumes tanto?

.-no lo se-dice james y toma otro largísimo pergamino y procede a hacer lo mismo que con el anterior

.-señor Potter¿Por qué no me avisó que la señorita Evans había despertado?-pregunta la enfermera al ver a Lily despierta

.-esta estudiando-dice Lily ya que parecía que james no contestaría

.-además no alcanzo a llegar a su despacho y hubiera sido una falta de respeto gritar debido al estado de la señorita Evans-dice james sin apartar la vista del pergamino

.- ¿a estado todo este tiempo así de serio?

.-si, no sonríe ni por si acaso

.-no hablen de mi como si no escuchara

.-le daré unas medicinas y según su estado veremos si sale pronto de la enfermería

.-saldrá mañana de la enfermería para que yo pueda dar mi EXTASIS y ella sus exámenes de fin de curso

.-yo decido cuando saldrá ella

.-yo me siento bien, creo que si podré salir mañana, además solo será estar esperando afuera de un salón, no creo que sea eso muy agotador

.-esta bien, pero usted no dará sus exámenes, la profesora McGonagall de acuerdo con el resto del profesorado y el director decidieron que dadas las circunstancias que lo atan al señor Potter, y debido a su golpe usted no presentara los exámenes y se le pondrá como calificación el promedio de cada asignatura

.-muy bien, aprobé todos los exámenes

.- ¿tiene algo para el dolor de cabeza?-pregunta james

.-claro que si-dice la enfermera y después de darle un aspirina a james se retira a su habitación

.-ya termine de estudiar-dice james y bota todo lo que había sobre su cama al suelo

.-¬¬ que ordenado-dice Lily con sarcasmo

.-usted se me calla-dice james estirándose luego le sonríe a Lily-realmente me tenias preocupado, me alegro mucho de que hayas despertado

.-lamento haberte preocupado

.-descuida, lo que importa ahora es que mañana saldremos de esta maldita enfermería

.-tu estabas preocupado por que pensabas que no saldrías nunca de la enfermería

.-claro ¿Por qué mas me tendría que preocupar?-dice james y se dirige al baño para ponerse su pijama

.- ¿Qué son todos estos pergaminos?-pregunta Lily una vez que james volvió del baño al ver que su mesita de noche estaba llena de pergaminos

.-los apuntes de estos 4 días de clases, pensé que quizá te gustaría tenerlos, aun que no te aseguro que sean tan buenos como los que tu tomas, pero algo es algo

.-gracias

* * *

Wolaz...weno no me llegaron los 27 review, pero me llegaron 26, que se le va a hace igual eso no significa que si no me dejan review voy a publicar igual, buenoi, lo iba a hacer mas largo, pero me puse a trabajar y ahora tengo dinero, pero no tengo tiempo para gastarlo XD...eh igual ultimamente ando depre, asi dejenme muchos review para andar feliz por la vida 

el proximo capitulo ya lo estoy escribiendo, igual no falta mucho para que se termine, weno esop

**Lianss:** no lo pude hacer mas largo u.u, y yo al escribirlo no lo encuentro chistoso, lo encuentro estupido, pero bueno, yo veo de ves en cuando esa serie, y no entendi tu comentario, pero no importa...xaus

**Nathyta:** siempre eh creido que la teleton es una estafa...esq yo cuando chica vivia al lado de la teleton, notese, al lado, no en la teleton, igual, james tiene k estar a su lado obligatoriamente...weno, esop grax x tu review..xaus

**Karipotter:**que weno que te haya gusatado , oye no puedo responderte tu pregunta por que te contaria de alguna manera el final...y dudo mucho que lo pueda extender 30 paitulos...es mucho para este ff...weno esop ...xaus

muchas gracuias por sus review tb a Angie Luthien, IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, Lily-cPotter, Sailor Alluminem Siren, gabriella.6886, Rai-Potter

juro quye el proximo capitulo sera mas largo, claro si me dejan muxos review, esop...mientras mas review mas largo

xuas...


	5. na: no alcance a escribir el titulo aqu

**CAPITULO V: Incidentes, discusiones, peleas y la langosta saltarina**

.-tienes que tener cuidado con ella, esta muy débil, puede desmayarse y recuérdale tomar sus remedios y…

.-me lo ha dicho unas 20 veces¿puedo irme ya?-interrumpe james a la enfermera la mañana siguiente

.-esta bien, váyanse-dice la enfermera

.-soy feliz-dice james saliendo de la enfermería junto con lily

.-por que la pelirroja despertó-dice sirius

.- ¿tu de donde mierda saliste?-pregunta james asustado al ver aparecer a su amigo de la nada

.-soy producto de la calentura de mis padres-dice sirius

.-yo soy producto del amor por eso soy mas bello que tu-dice james

.-ya quisieras ser mas hermoso que yo-dice sirius- y cambiando de tema ¿estas feliz por que lilita despertó?

.- a ti te gusta molestarme ¿cierto?

.-no me venga con evasivas, responda la pregunta

.-soy feliz, por que salí de la enfermería, soy feliz por que me siento muy bien preparado para los EXTASIS, y soy feliz por que falta poco para salir de vacaciones

.-y por que lilita despertó

.-¬¬, no

.-la razón por que saliste de la enfermería es por q la pelirroja despertó, así que indirectamente estas feliz por que ella despertó

.-bueno…se podría decir que si, sabes tengo mucha hambre, vamos a desayunar

.-no

.- ¿Cómo que no?-dice james

.-quiero bañarme primero

.- pero yo tengo hambre

.-yo estuve 4 días sin comer, tengo mas hambre, que tu pero aun así prefiero un a darme un baño antes

.-pero…

.-por favor-dice lily poniendo carita de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia

.-esta bien-dice james y se va con lily a su habitación después de despedirse de Sirius quien se va a desayunar

* * *

.-Evans¿te falta mucho?-pregunta james ya que lily llevaba una hora en el baño 

.-…

.-Evans, apúrate tengo hambre

.-…

.- ¿evans?-dice james ahora tocando la puerta del baños

.-…

.- ¿lily?-dice y abre la puerta y lentamente y se asoma a ver a lily desnuda, inmediatamente cierra la puerta

.- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?-dice lily saliendo segundos después envuelta en una toalla

.-nada-dice james que estaba un tanto asustado por lo que lily le pudiera hacer

.- ¿Cómo que nada?

.-lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención

.-no fue tu intención entrar al baño

.- llevas mas de una hora allá dentro, pensé que te habías desmayado o resbalado y pegado en la cabeza, además tu no me respondías-dice james encarándola

.-estaba escuchando música

.- ¿Qué iba a saber yo?-a estas alturas ambos estaban gritándose

.- ¿Por qué entraste?

.-estaba preocupado

.-no debes hacer eso

.-lo siento nunca mas me volveré a preocupar por ti

.-eres tan estupido

.- ¿no se te ocurre nada mas original que decirme?

.-te odio-dice lily y entra al baño dando un portazo y james se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta aun enojado

* * *

.- ¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor?-pregunte remus a la hora del almuerzo, resulta que por el retraso de lily non alcanzaron el desayuno y esta no salio del baño hasta que le venció el hambre, que fue mas o menos a la hora del almuerzo 

.-en la mañana estabas muy feliz-dice sirius

.-seguramente peleó con Evans-dice meter- no se que le ve es fea

.-si, es muy fea-lo apoya james, mordiendo con brusquedad un muslo de pollo

.-no comas como troglodita-lo regaña remus y james toma su cuchillo y tenedor y comienza a comer "civilizadamente"

.- ¿nos vas a decir que paso?

.- ¿Por qué ustedes siempre quieren saber lo que pasa?-pregunta james

.-somos tus amigos-dice remus

.-y somos amigos muy curiosos-dice sirius

.-no paso nada-dice james

.-si no me dices le iré a preguntar a lily-lo amenaza remus

.- ¿desde cuando tu le dices "lily"?-pregunta james

.-desde tercero

.- ¿Por qué?

.- ¿si no te gusta por que te importa?-dice remus

.-…-james no sabia que responderle, era verdad lo que había dicho, a el no tendría por que importarle- no me importa

.-eres muy terco-dice sirius

.-ustedes son unos metiches

.-vamos, si sabes que al final siempre terminas diciéndonos

.-discutí con evans

.- O.O es sorprendente-dice sirius

.-padfoot, ellos siempre discuten-dice remus

.-no es eso, wormtail tenia razón-dice sirius

.-tienes razón-dice remus y Peter mira ofendido a sus amigos

.-tienes que irte prongs-dice sirius

.- ¿Por qué?-pregunta este

.-pues la pelirroja se va-dice sirius y james inmediatamente se para y los sigue

* * *

.-lily¿te sucede algo?-pregunta Ives mirando a su amiga 

.-no-responde esta

.-tengo que hablar contigo-dice ives

.-dime

.-aquí no, vamos-dice ives parándose para luego tomar a lily de la mano y sacarla del gran comedor, salieron y doblaron una esquina, cuando por fin se detuvieron a lily miraba a todos lado, acababa de dejar de sentir esa opresión en la garganta que seguramente fue motivo de haberse alegado mucho de james, tal vez se hubiese roto el hechizo o podría ser que el estuviera cerca, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

.-lily-la voz de su amigo la saco de sus pensamientos

.-dime-ives da un gran suspiro

.-te quiero

.-yo también te quiero

.-no, tu no entiendes, yo-dice ives y luego toma a lily de los hombros y la besa, Lily trata de separarse pero ives no la soltaba

* * *

Cuando james salio del gran comedor vio como lily doblaba una esquina con ives, mira ambos lados y se puso su capa invisible y fue rápidamente donde esta se encontraba, con lily e ives besándose, en un arranque de celos se saco la capa y derribo a ives de un golpe y luego se puso entre lily y el. 

.- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo imbecil?-dice james

.-tu no te metas en lo que no te incumbe-dice ives parándose

.-claro que me incumbe, tu a lily no me la tocas

.-es mi lily-dice ives y toma a lily del brazo y la atrae hacia el

.-¬¬ no es de nadie, no es un objeto-dice james tomándola del otro brazo y tirándola

.- tu no eres nadie, en cambio yo soy tu amigo

.-si fueras mi amigo no me besarías a la fuerza-dice lily en un susurro

.-ósea, que te estabas aprovechando de ella desgraciado

.-tu no te metas, lily…yo…

.-tu te alejaras de ella o yo te partiré la cara

.-tú no me dirás que hacer-dice ives pegando a james(n/a: casi, casi pongo InuYasha, creo que estoy un poquito obsesionada) y este le devolvió el golpe

.-potter, no-dice lily tomándolo del brazo y james se alejo de ives para que lily no fuera a salir lastimada-no sean estupidos

.-este imbecil…-dice ives

.-tu eres el imbecil-dice lily enojada que aun sujetaba a james quien solo miraba a ives con odio

.-pero lily

.-nada de "pero lily" eso no se hace, no puedes besarme y no puedes andar golpeando a la gente

.-estas muy rara desde que estas con el

.-tu eres el que se comporta de una manera extraña

.- ¿yo? Pero si tu eres la que primero pasa las veinticuatro horas junto a según tu la persona que odias y me dices que no pasa nada, luego resulta que estas embarazada de el

.-nunca estuve embarazada, ese fue un rumor que tu creíste

.-entonces dime ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con el?

.-ya te dije que…

.- no quiero escuchar "no te lo puedo decir"-interrumpe ives

.-por que quiero, quiero estar con el ¿algún problema?

.-claro que tengo problema con ello, tu me gustas

.-pero tu no me gustas, tu para mi solo eres un amigo y lamento mucho si te hice pensar otra cosa

.-yo si soy tu amigo, de seguro este imbecil te ha estado metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza

.-no es así, ahora estas muy alterado, hablaremos cuando estés mas tranquilo-dice lily y se va con james sin soltarlo del brazo- ¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunta esta al ver que james la estaba mirando fijo

.-te ves linda enojada-dice james sin pensar y lily se sonroja

.-gracias

.-por lo que dije o por salvarte de ese…

.-por ambas cosas

.-de nada, ahora me devuelves el brazo por favor, lo e tenido toda mi vida y lo extraño

.-oh, claro-dice lily sonrojándose aun mas-Potter-dice lily después de un rato

.-dime

.- ¿Dónde estabas?

.- ¿Cómo que donde estaba?

.-veras yo no te vi cerca

.-ahhhh, bueno es un secreto

.-yo no le diré a nadie-dice lily y james la mira de reojo

.-dije que no

.-dime-dice lily poniendo cara de cordero a punto de degollar

.-no me mires así

.- yapus-dice lily poniéndose enfrente de james

.-no

.-por favor

.-no

.-yapo

.-no

.-Potter

.-dije que no

.-dime

.-no

.-dime

.-toma-dice jam4es y le pasa su capa

.- ¿Qué es esto?-pregunta lily examinándola

.-una capa de invisibilidad

.-oh, vaya, jamás había visto una, es muy linda-dice lily poniéndosela

.-oye

.- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

.-no seas pesado¿Cuál fue la conversación que tuviste con ives?

.- ¿de que hablas?

.- tu le dijiste "ya tuvimos esta conversación antes" ¿Qué conversación?

.-no tengo ganas de hablar de eso

.-pero…

.-no me convencerás esta vez, además son cosas de grandes que tu no puedes saber

.-solo eres un año mayor que yo

.-eres bastante molestosa niñita, ahora sácate la capa que alguien te puede ver

.-se supone que me hace invisible

.-si te la pones bien, a ti se te ve la cabeza

.-esta bien-dice lily devolviéndole la capa a james

.-tu no le dices a nadie

.-soy una tumba ¿vas a estudiar ahora?

.-no

.- ¿no?

.-necesito relajarme antes de una prueba estoy muy estresado y tu amiguito no ayudo con mi proceso de relajación y me rompió el labio

.-no seas quejoso

.-no soy quejoso

.-oye

.-que

.- ¿Por qué cada vez que yo digo "oye" tu dices "que"?

.-ehhh… ¿Por qué me haces preguntas tan estupidas?

.- ¿Por qué no las respondes?

.-no gastare mi aliento en responder estupideces

.-tonto-dice james sacándole la lengua

.-oye

.-dime

.-iremos a las cocinas

.- ¿para que?

.-para buscar comida

.- ¿para que?

.-no termine de almorzar y los elfos hacen unos pasteles de chocolate deliciosos

.-ah¿Dónde quedan las cocinas?

.-usted sígame

.- ¿Cómo sabes donde quedan?

.-soy un merodeador

.- ¿y?

.-no importa, oye hoy iran remus y Sirius a nuestra habitación

.- ¿a que?

.-son mis amigos, quiero estar con ellos

.-iremos a buscar comida para ellos

.-bueno, siempre que nos juntamos le pedimos s comida a los elfos

.- ¿Cómo es eso de siempre que se juntan? Ustedes siempre están juntos

.-es que esta es una reunión oficial

.-ahhhh

.-Jamsie-pooh-dice una voz aguda detrás de ellos y james paraba sin querer mirar a la dueña de la aguda voz- ¿Cómo estas mi amor?-dice abrazándolo- ¿me has echado de menos¿Cuándo vamos a salir?

.-Gina…nosotros terminamos hace tiempo-dice james sacando lo brazos de Gina de su cuello

.- ¿Estas con evans?-dice esta mirando a lily despectivamente, lily miro a james quien parecía realmente fastidiado por la presencia de la rubia

.-no, no estoy con evans

.- ¿entonces por que estuviste todo ese tiempo en la enfermería? Te eche de menos

.-Gina…

.-no seas arrastrada-dice lily, ella ya conocía de antes a Gina ya que eran compañeras de habitación, ella había salido el año a principios de año con james pero después este la dejo por razones desconocidas por el mundo

.-tu me dirijas la palabra sangre sucia

.-no la trates así

.- ¿Por qué la defiendes?

.- ¿Por qué insistes en seguirlo, no vez que le apesta que estés cerca?-dice lily

.-tu te callas-dice Gina fulminando a lily con sus ojos azules

.-tu no me dices que hacer

.-Gina, fue tu culpa que termináramos, ahora por favor déjame tranquilo, yo y evans tenemos cosas que hacer

.-pero…

.-adiós-dice yéndose y lily le saca la lengua y luego sigue a James

.- ¿Por qué terminaste con ella?

.- es una larga historia, definitivamente hoy no a sido el día relajante que esperaba

* * *

.-pelirroja¿Cómo estas?-dice Sirius una vez que se encontraban en su habitación 

.-bien-dice lily quien se encontraba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro

.- ¿Qué lees?-pregunta Sirius arrebatándole el libro-"mil y una formas de torturar a una persona"-lee Sirius

.-si no me devuelves el libro lo pondré en practica contigo

.-la pelirroja esta loca-sentencio Sirius devolviéndole el libro y sentándose en la cama de james donde ya estaba sentados james y remus

.- ¿Dónde esta Peter?

.-tenia una cita-dice remus

.- ¿si?

.-sip-dice Sirius

.-eso es raro-dice james- aun que la normalidad nos abandono hace mucho

.- ¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Sirius tomando una cadenita de la mesa de noche de lily

.-es mía-dice lily

.-es muy bonita-dice james quienes e la había quitado a Sirius para verla

.-me la dio mi abuela que en paz descanse -dice lily recuperando su cadena

.- ¿esta muerta?-pregunta Sirius

.-no, esta en un acilo de ancianos en Miami, la ultima vez que hable con ella me dijo que tenia el síndrome de la langosta saltarina

.- ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta james

* * *

Wolaz…no es que los quiera dejar con la duda, es que como ya dije una vez, mi computador esta malo y estoy en un caber y eh estado toda la tarde, por lo cual me saldrá mucho dinero, mucho…bueno ahora si me tienen que dejar review por que el domingo 19 estoy de cumpleaños y quiero felicitaciones…ya que en mi casa no me la van a dar, pobre de yo TTTT…bueno…ehmm…sobre el síndrome de la langosta saltarina, no pude resistir ponerlo…en el próximo capi puede ser que les diga que es…bueno, el técnico de mi computador todavía no llega de vacaciones y no puedo buscarme otro por que a este yo le pago en cuotas, igual no pienso actualizar hasta después de mi cumpleaños…esop, quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que me dejaron review que serian: 

**Gabriella.6886 **

**Lunis:** sabes yo también quiero que se muera ives, pero no lo puedo matar…es importante en la historia…bueno xaus

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs **

**Lianss**: espero que este capi te guste mas que el 4 por k parece que ese no te gusto…pero estaba en mi periodo depresivo que poco a poco se esta pasando…con la ayuda de la langosta saltarina lo superare

**Rai-Potter**:

**Lily-cPotter **

**Karipotter**: espero que te diviertas o te hayas divertido en eso concierto, yo fui al de Lenny Kravitz y me aburrí mucho u.u, es que a mi no mas se me ocurre ir al concierto de un cantante que no me gusta...pero como no pague yo las entradas fue una experiencia rara…yo en lo personal odio el 14 de febrero, y estoy de santo ese día , lo peor de pasar el 14 sola, es ver a todas las parejas…weno xaus…

**Desiré**: es horrible no tener computador…oye por casualidad tu nombre los sacaste de uno de unos dibujitos que dan en el nickelodeon (creo que se escribe así) que se llama Danny Phanton (tampoco se si esta bien escrito) es q el otro día lo vi y salía la fantasma que cumplía deseos y me acorde de ti, tenia esa duda...bueno grax por tu review…xaus


	6. El amanecer de los muertos

Una pequeña aclaracion, con la langosta se refiera a la langsta esa que sirven en restaurant, el crustaceo, no la otra, para que no hayan confusiones, algo mas, yo no tengo idea si las langostas saltan asi que no me pregunten...

**

* * *

****CAPITULO VI:**

.-me la dio mi abuela que en paz descanse -dice Lily recuperando su cadena

.- ¿esta muerta?-pregunta Sirius

.-no, esta en un acilo de ancianos en Miami, la ultima vez que hable con ella me dijo que tenia el síndrome de la langosta saltarina

.- ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta james

.-debido al sol esta muy roja y parece langosta, además anda saltando por todas partes-dice Lily como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

.-las langostas no saltan-dice james

.- ¿Cómo que no?-ice Lily

.-te digo que las langostas no saltan

.-tus langostas no saltaran pero las mías si

.-no peleen por estupideces-dice Remus

.- ¿Por qué la langosta saltarina¿Por qué no el canjuro roja o el conejo colorado?-pregunta Sirius

.- ¿has visto alguna vez un canguro rojo?-dice Lily

.- ¿tu has visto alguna vez a una langosta saltar?-dice james

.-no, pero tampoco he visto a un perro comer pasto pero se que lo hacen

.-los perros no comen pasto

.-si lo hacen, cuando les duele el estomago

.-MENTIRA (N/A: bueno las consideren las mayúsculas como gritos)

.-VERDAD

.-PADFOOT ¿LOS PERROS COMEN PASTO?

.-ehhhh

.-EL NO SABE NADA

.-TU NO SABES NADA¿AHORA ME VAS A DECIR TAMBIEN QUE LAS GALLINAS VUELAN?

.-SI VUELAN

.-NO VUELAN, SALTAN Y MUEVEN LAS ALAS

.- ¿HAS VISTO ALGUNA VEZ UNA GALLINA?

.-las langostas no saltan-dice james mirando hacia otro lado

.-TU NO SABES NADA DEL REINO ANIMAL

.-LAS LANGOSTAS NO SALTAN

.-SI LAS PONES EN ACEITE HIRVIENDO SI SALTAN

.-MENTIRA

.-APOSTEMOS

.-100 GALEONES A QUE NO SALTAN

.-ECHO—dice Lily y el par d locos parte para las cocinas

.- ¿las langostas saltan?-pregunta Sirius

.-ni idea-dice Remus y procede a salir de la habitación seguido por Sirius

* * *

.-salto-dice Lily una vez que ambos estaban en las cocinas frente a un gran sartén con aceite hirviendo y en el yacía una langosta 

.-mentira

.-echa otra-dice Lily sacando la recién frita del sartén

.-bicho desgraciado me peñisco-dice james ya que una langosta lo había peñiscado con sus tenazas-morirá-dice para luego tirarla en el aceite

.-es un crustáceo no un bicho-dice Lily

.-¬¬

.-salto

.-mentira

.-tu no estabas mirando

.-ahora si mirare

30 langostas después

.-no crees que es un poquito cruel matar a las langostas de esa manera, a mi no me gustaría morir en aceite hirviendo-dice james

.-lo tendré en mente

.- ¿no matar mas langostas?

.-no, matarte a ti con aceite hirviendo

.-¬¬

.-salto

.-no salto se convulsiono

.-admite que salto

.-no salto, se convulsionó, era alérgica al aceite

.-las langostas no son alérgicas al aceite

.-esta si lo era

.-admite que salto

.-se convulsionó

.-mete otra y veras que saltara

.-se convulsionara

.-¬¬

* * *

.- ¿Qué determinaron?-pregunta Sirius en la cena 

.-que las langostas no son infinitas y el aceite quema fuerte-dice Lily

.-y que mientras nosotros comemos carne con arroz, Dumbledore come langosta-dice james

.-ahora tiene 50 langostas fritas para el solo-dice Lily

.-las langostas no se fríen-dice Remus

.-en ese caso arruinamos 50 langostas-dice james

.-el calamar gigante se las podría comer-dice Lily

.-podríamos ir a dárselas-dice james

.- ¿y si se enferma del estomago?-pregunta Sirius

.-tienes razón-dice james

.-podría enfermarse del estomago-dice Lily

.-estoy rodeado de locos-dice Remus mientras james Lily y Sirius se enfrascaban en su conversación sobre que le puede pasar a el calamar gigante si come muchas frituras

.-oye¿Por qué la pelirroja esta comiendo con nosotros?-pregunta Sirius como si recién se diera cuenta de su presencia

.-sobre mi cadáver s acerca de nuevo a Zegers-dice james

.- ¿estas celoso? -dice Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a reja

.-no seas imbecil-dice james

.-mas imbecil seria alguien que le echa agua al aceite hirviendo-dice lily mirando a james acusadoramente

.- ¿como iba a saber yo que iba a empezar a saltar?-se defiende james- jamas en mi vida habia cocinado

.-solo un imbecil no lo sabria

.-eso, sigue ofendiendome, como si no me bastara con las quemaduras

.- ¿que les paso?-pregunta remus quien acababa de notar que lily y james tenian varias heridas en la cara y brazos que estaban tapadas con parches

.-no escuchas que el muy imbecil le echo agua al aceite-dice lily- empezo a salatr y se prendio fuego

.-fue horrible-agraga james- y la enfermera nos regaño

.-estoy empezando a pensar que realmente es uun peligro para la pelirroja pasar tanto tiempo con james-dice sirius

.- no es mi culpa, ella el la hija de muggles, deberia haberme dicho-dice james

.- ¿como querias que supiera que eras un imbecil que no sabe cocinar?

.-pues es cuestion de logica, soy millonario y sangre limpia

.- ¿tu dices que por ser sangre sucia se cocinar?-dice lily

.-yo no e dicho eso

.-lo insinuaste

.-yo no soy Slytherin, no le ando diciendo a la gente sangre sucia, me importa un comino si eres hija de muggles, por que tu a mi no me importas

.-que bueno que no te importe-dice lily alzando la voz

.-eso esta muy bien-dice james volviendo a su comida

.-embecil-murmuro lily

* * *

Lily estaba recostada sobre su cama pensando en los sucesos de ese día, no podía creer que Ives no la quisiera como amiga, además que el era su único amigo y ya si el no tenia amigos y por alguna extraña razon le dolia lo que le habia dicho james, pero ¿por que tendria que importarle? ellos nunca se habian llevado bien, no habia razon para que ella le importara 

.-Evans¿estas llorando?-pregunta james preocupado acercándose a ella

.-no-dice Lily y esconde su cabeza en la almohada no se habia dado cuenta de que lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

.-Lily, no me gusta verte llorar-dice james sentándose junto a ella

.-no estoy llorando-dice Lily con voz llorosa

.-si tu estas llorando las langostas saltan

.- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?-dice Lily mirándolo la cara

.-nada pero te hice levantar la vista, ahora dime ¿Por qué lloras?-dice james abrazando a Lily

.-no quiero hablar de eso

.- ¿por Zegers?

.-dejame en paz, estoy triste

.-tomare eso como un si

.-me debes 100 galeones

.- ¿perdón?

.-estoy llorando, las langostas saltan, me debes 100 galeones-dice Lily y se recuesta en el pecho de james

.-esta bien-dice james ya que no tenia ganas de discutir por ello-conste que te dejo ganar solo por tu estado depresivo

.-podrías darme chocolates también

.-¬¬ estas abusando de mi amabilidad

.-los chocolates quitan la penita

.-esta bien-dice james y se levanta, luego va hasta su mesita de noche y saca una barra de chocolate

.- ¿me vas a dar chocolate?

.- ¿no me pediste chocolate recién?

.-si, pero no pensé que me fueras a dar

.- ¿quieres o no?

.-claro que quiero, si no soy esupida-dice Lily y se levanta para quitarle la barra de chocolate james

.- ¬¬ de nada-dice james cuando Lily ya estaba sentada e su cama de lo mas feliz comiendo su chocolate

.-gracias

* * *

A la mañana siguiente james se encontraba vistiéndose mientras Lily se lavaba los dientes 

.-o oh

.- ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Lily saliendo del baño

.-se desarmo el nudo de mi corbata-dice james

.- ¿y?

.- ¿Cómo que y? es gravísimo

.-no lo es, solo tienes que hacer otro

.- ¬¬

.-no sabes hacerlo ¿cierto?

.-ese es el trabajo de mi madre

.- ¿cuado trabajes también lo hará tu madre?-pregunta Lily haciéndole el nudo de la corbata

.-ahí lo hará mi esposa

.- ¿y si no te casas?

.- ¬¬ conseguiré a alguien que lo haga

.-eres un niño-dice Lily alejándose de james

.- ¿tu por que sabes hacer eso?

.-veras…antes de entrar a hogwarts yo iba a un colegio de monjas

.- por eso eres tan santurrona

.- ¬¬ yo te ayudo y tu me insultas

.-bueno, siga con la historia

.-esta bien, cuando yo me iba al colegí mi padre ya se había ido por lo cual no podía hacer el nudo de la corbata y no me gustaba como le quedaba a mi mamá así que aprendí a hacerlo con mi oso de peluche

.-hay algo que no entiendo

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.-¿el síndrome de la langosta saltarina existe?

.- ehhh como que es un poquito nada que ver la pregunta

.-pero respondela

.-no existe, mi abuelita….digamos que le falta uno que otro tornillo

* * *

.- ¿Qué son esas cajas?-pregunta james cuando entraron nuevamente en la habitación la cual estaba repleta de lechuzas que llevaba grandes cajas 

.-llevo mi tele-dice Lily y va a pagarle a un galeón a una lechuza, después de esto todas las lechuzas se van

.- ¿tu que?

.-le pedí a mis padres que me mandaran un Home teather-dice Lily

.- ¿Qué es eso¿Se come?-pregunta james

.-no se come, se mira, es un aparato muggle

.-no funcionara aquí, en hogwarts no funcionan las cosas muggles

.-hice funcionar mi CD player, no creo que la televisión, los parlante y el DVD, cuesten muchos

.-quede en el CD placer-dice james y Lily simplemente lo ignora y empieza a abrir las cajas

.-después de tener todo armado, con el televisor pantalla plana de 50" pulgadas puesto en su mueble el mueble armado y el DVD en su posición, los parlantes ubicados estratégicamente por la habitación y todo con su debido hechizo, Lily prendió el televisor en donde salían las letritas que indicaban que el televisor estaba conectado al DVD

.-bueno, en hogwarts no hay señal y olvide pedir las películas

.-¿Qué es una película?

-ehhhh….vienen en una caja

.- ¿será esto?-pregunta james mostrándole 3 cajas delgaditas

.-si esas son-dice Lily- ¿Cuál quieres ver primero?

.-ehhh….

.-son el amanecer de los muertos, bambi y mi american pie

.-¿te tengo que repetir que soy hijo de magos?

.-eres insoportable-dice Lily y luego da un gran suspiro

.-veamos esta-dice james tomando la caja en la cual decía "el amanecer de los muertos"

.-esa es de terror

.- ¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?-dice james analizando meticulosamente la caja para luego abrirlo y ver un objeto redondo desconocido para el

.-esto, se mete aquí-dice Lily tomando el CD y metiéndolo en el reproductor de DVD, luego apretó un botón y unas imágenes aparecieron en la televisión

.-hay gente allí dentro

.-no, son imágenes, es como ver un pensadero, pero no te puedes meter adentro-explica Lily después de ver la cara de desconcierto de james

.-es de terror

.-de zombis-dice lily y luego se va a acostar a la cama de james

.-esa es mi cama

.-es q si me acuesto en la mía no veo bien

.-no me interesa.-cállate y siéntate a ver la película-dice lily y así hizo james

.-fue entretenido-dice james una vez que la película termino

.- ¿no te dio miedo?-dice lily

.- ¿debería haberme dado miedo?-pregunta james que hasta se había reído con la película y comentaba lo estúpido que eran los muggles ya que el decía solo los hubiera hechizado

.-no

.- ¿a ti te asusto?

.-no, para nada-dice lily pero en realidad le había dado mucho miedo, añadiendo el echo que desde pequeña le temía a los zombi

.- ¿segura?

.-claro-dice lily, antes muerta que reconocer que tenia miedo frente a james

* * *

Eran las 1 de la mañana y lily no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente formulaba mil situaciones en las cuales los zombis se adentraban a hogwarts, después de unos minutos convencida de que los zombis entrarían en cualquier momento por la puerta, se levanto y le hecho 3 hechizos para cerrarla, luego también con un hechizo cerro las ventanas y para rematar puso un armario en la puerta hacia los pasillos y el otro en la puerta del baño, luego se acostó en su cama. 

.-Potter-dice lily moviendo levemente a james-Potter!.repite lily y este contesta con un suave gruñido que hace a lily gritar, ya que había pensado que james era un zombi

.- ¿Por qué gritas?-pregunta james soñoliento mirando a lily gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana

.- _"lily relájate, no es un zombi, esta vivo"-_se dijo lily mentalmente

.- ¿Por qué tapaste las puertas?-pregunta james mirando los closet

.-ehhh….¿puedo dormir contigo?

.- ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunta james mirándola con extrañeza, sorpresa y curiosidad

.-es que no quiero dormir sola

.-te dio miedo la película

.-bueno…-dice lily mirando el suelo

.-esta bien-dice james corriéndose y haciéndole espacio a lily quien se acostó rápidamente y abrazo a james cosa que una total sorpresa para el

.-gracias-dice lily y después de un rato se dio cuenta de que james estaba durmiendo solo con boxers y sintió como la sangre le subía a la cara y como su corazón se aceleraba ¿podría escucharlo james, la ultima vez que había estado tan nervioso fue cuando le habían puesto el sombrero seleccionador, dormir con el buscador la hacia sentirse mas segura, pero aun así no la dejaba dormir, se fijo en lo musculoso que era, el quidditch le había echo muy bien, y se veía tan lindo durmiendo, con una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro y sentía sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo

.- _" esta bien, es guapo, te esta abrazando, es fuerte, musculoso, tiene un trasero…lily Evans contrólate, es potter de quien hablas, además no es la primera vez que estas en esta situación con un hombre…momento si es la primera vez"_ no fue buena idea-dice lily en voz baja

.- ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunta james medio dormido

.-nada-dice lily maldiciéndose mentalmente

.-que raro, te escuche murmurar, que duermas bien-dice james atrayéndola mas a el

* * *

Lily estaba fuera de el gran comedor, estaba pegada a la pared cerca de la puerta y miraba hacia todos lados, todavía tenia el trauma con los zombi y además tenia mucho sueño, le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño pero no podía decir que había dormido mal, al pensar en esto se sonrojo, james había sido muy amable con ella, no le había dicho nada a pesar que se notaba molesto cuando intento deshacer sus hechizo ya que a ella se le había olvidado cuales había usado y el estuvo un buen rato intentando abrir puertas y ventanas. En esto pensaba cuando sintió un fuerte golpe dentro del gran comedor seguidos por muchos murmullos que pronto cesaron, la mente de lily creo rápidamente una historia en la cual un alumno se moría, se transformaba en zombi y el profesor echaba un hechizo silenciador, por que todo era un plan maléfico de el para matar a todo hogwarts y pronto el también seria mordido. 

Lily asustada se acerco un poco a la puerta y escucho un ruido extraños, producido realmente por todos los alumnos pero lily no estaba pensando lógicamente, vio como las puertas comenzaban a abrirse y comenzó a alegarse sin mirar atrás, cuando sitio que alguien la tomaba del hombro y ella por reflejo le pego con un palo en la cabeza a su "agresor"

.-ups-dice lily al ver a james en suelo inconciente

.- ¿ups?-dice Remus

.-ya lo mandaste para el patio de los callados-dice Sirius quien estaba arrodillado junto a james

.-no digas estupideces-dice Remus golpeándolo en la cabeza

* * *

Wolaz…lamento haberme demorado tanto, culpen a mi madre ella me tiene para los mandados (me vio cara de júnior) y además no ha ido a buscar a mi computador donde el técnico, bueno espero le gustase este capitulo…y como ya dije mi PC esta arreglado y dentro de unos días estará nuevamente junto a mi, bueno la próxima semana entro a clases, no se en que afectara eso al el fic, esperemos que no sean aspectos negativos…

Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me deseo feliz cumpleaños, son muy lindos, trate de hacer el capi mas largo, pero el tiempo no me ayudo…bueno espero que me dejen review…

Agradezco los review de **Lianss, Nathyta, karipotter, Lily-cPotter, Lunis, gabriella.6886, IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, patitopotter, Desiré **(debo decir que si es tu nombre, es hermoso) **y AstridPotter **

Lamento no poder responderles individualmente, es que no me alcanza el tiempo, pero muchísimas gracias por sus review, me hacen muy feliz, espero les guste el capi y me sigan enviando review, sin sus review, yo no vivo

Xaus


	7. juegos de mesa

CAPITULO VII:

Lily asustada se acerco un poco a la puerta y escucho un ruido extraños, producido realmente por todos los alumnos pero lily no estaba pensando lógicamente, vio como las puertas comenzaban a abrirse y comenzó a alegarse sin mirar atrás, cuando sitio que alguien la tomaba del hombro y ella por reflejo le pego con un palo en la cabeza a su "agresor"

.-ups-dice lily al ver a james en suelo inconciente

.- ¿ups?-dice Remus

.-ya lo mandaste para el patio de los callados-dice Sirius quien estaba arrodillado junto a james

.-no digas estupideces-dice Remus golpeándolo en la cabeza

.- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?-preguntar remus

.-me asusto

.- eres malvada, el es feo pero nunca para tanto-dice sirius intentando despertar a james

.-yo lo despierto-dice lily mojando el puño de su túnica con alcohol y tapándole con el la nariz y boca a james

.- ¿Cómo lo despertaras con eso?-pregunta sirius

.-el olor fuerte lo despertara-dice lily

.- ¿no deberías solo asomar eso a la nariz?-dice remus

.-yo se lo que hago

.- ¿de donde sacaste eso?-pregunta sirius señalando el frasquito de alcohol

.-de mi mochila

.- ¿Cómo todos tus cachureos y los libros? Tu mochila es bastante pequeña

.-es que hechicé la mochila para que se enorme por dentro

.-ehhh…lily-dice remus

.- ¿Qué mas tienes en la mochila?

.-tengo muchas muchas cosas

.- supongo que también le pusiste un hechizo para que no pesara tanto

.-si

.- me dijeron que te gustaba encantamientos

.-si, además me va bastante bien

.-lily

.-dime remus

.-lo estas ahogando-lily retira rápidamente la mano de la c ara de james

.-ahora si se nos fue-dice sirius

.- hazle respiración boca a boca

.- ¡Estas loca! Tu lo ahogaste tu revívelo-dice sirius

.-si tu no me hubieras distraído no hubiera pasado esto, es tu culpa

.- ¿por que no mejor lo llevamos a la enfermería?

* * *

.-¿Qué paso ahora?-pregunta la enfermera al verlos entra con james inconsciente 

.-es una larga historia-dice lily-solo revívalo

.-acuéstenlo allí-dice la enfermera indicando una de las camillas, una vez james estuvo acomodado la enfermera procedió a examinarlo

.-debería despertar pronto-dice la enfermera después de un rato, pero nenecito que me expliquen que le paso

.-en resumen, se golpeo en la cabeza…-dice lily

.-"se golpeo" en la cabeza, no será lo golpeaste en la cabeza-dice sirius

.-el punto es que se pego en la cabeza ¬¬

.- y luego lo desmayaron con alcohol-dice remus

.-lo desmayo-dice sirius indicando a lily

.-tu me ayudaste a hacerlo

.-¿Por qué hicieron eso?

.-trataban de despertarlo

.-esta bien, entiendo-dice la enfermera

.- ¿Qué entiende?-pregunta Remus

.-cuando el joven Potter despierte díganle que vaya donde el director con la señorita Evans –dice la enfermera para luego salir de la enfermería

.-ves pelirroja, te van a expulsar por intentar matar a Prongs-dice Sirius

.-todo es culpa de McGonagall-dice lily- ella puso el maldito hechizo¿a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre obligarme a pasar tiempo con Potter? Y no solo unas horas al día, si no estar **siempre **con el

.-me duele la cabeza-dice james tocándose con una mano la zona ya nombrada

.-Potter, despertaste, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, no fue mi intención-dice lily abrazando al merodeador

.-siento como si me hubieran pegado en la cabeza con un palo

.-lotería-dice Sirius- fue…

.-snape-se le adelanta lily quien ya había soltando a james lanzándole una mirada a Sirius y Remus de "apóyenme o los mato"

.-¿quejicus?

.-si, fue quejicus, el muy infeliz te ataco por detrás hay que vengarse-dice Sirius

.-.-si fue quejicus¿Por qué me pediste perdón?-pregunta james mirando desconfiado a los q lo acompañaban

.-es que ella trato de despertaste y como que te estaba ahogando-dice Remus

.-si me acuerdo-dice james incorporándose y mirando feo a lily

.-entonces tu golpeaste mi mano-dice lily

.-tu fuiste la q golpeo mi mano, yo intentaba salvar mi vida

.-pero yo no te estaba matando adrede, yo trataba de despertarte

.-para que veas lo bestia que eres

.-ojala te hubiera matado, de todas maneras yo insisto que fue culpa de Sirius

.- ¿mía¿Por qué?

.-tu me distrajiste

.-tu no te deberías dejar distraer

.-esta bien, nunca mas tratare de ayudarte-dice lily cruzándose de brazos

.-por favor no lo hagas

.-dejen de discutir, ustedes 2 deben ir a ver a Dumbledore-dice Remus

.-¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada-dice james

.-pues dumbledore no piensa lo mismo-dice lily

.- pelirroja, recuerda que te van a expulsar

.- me van a dar una medalla por casi liquidar a la mayor tragedia mundial

.-ya cállense, solo vayan-dice Remus

* * *

.-cucarachas dulces-dice james frente a la gárgola que bloqueaba la escalera de acceso al despacho de Dumbledore 

.-¿cucarachas dulces¿Qué clase de imbecil pondría esa contraseña?-dice lily

.-pues yo-dice dumbledore quien se encontraba detrás de ellos

.-ehhh…yo-dice lily

.-pasen a mi despacho por favor-dice dumbledore haciéndolos subir por las escaleras-tomen asiento-dumbledore hace aparecer 2 sillas frente a su escritorio y luego se siente en su gran silla de director-supongo que querrán saber para que los mande a llamar

.-supone bien-dice james

.-bueno, cuando a ustedes el hechizo se les aplico se esperaba que se demorara menos en quitarse, y además nunca esperamos que tuvieran tantas visitas a la enfermería

.-¿nos quitara el hechizo?-pregunta lily esperanzada

.-temo que no puedo hacerlo, pero les dirá como pueden quitárselo, después de todo fue mi idea

.-ahora entiendo-murmura lily pensativa

.-¿dijo algo?

.-no, nada

.-entonces¿Por qué nos encadenaron?

.-pues, yo pensé que estando un tiempo juntos se encariñarían, nunca pensé que intentarían matarse, pero bueno si alguno de ustedes 2 murieran el otro tendría que estar toda la vida junto a un cadáver

.-pero si a potter lo cremaran, podría andar yo feliz por la vida-dice lily quien parecía plantearse seriamente la opción de cremar a james

.-es buena idea, pero si solo una ceniza se le quedara entre el fuego, o se la llevara el viento, usted moriría ahogada

.-mmm… entonces¿Cómo se rompe?

.-el sentimiento que tenían al ponérseles la cadena debe invertirse

.-no entiendo-dice james

.-verán, es bien sabido que ustedes no se soportan, y por lógica ambos tratarían de estar lo mas lejos posible, para romper el hechizo, tienen que desear ambos estar juntos, es decir, deben llevarse bien

.-si no lo hemos logrado en 6 años¿Qué le hace pensar que lo haremos en 2 semanas?

.-es que ustedes no lo habían intentado, yo se que ahora lo lograran, y si no lo hacen, el señor Potter podría quedarse un año mas en el colegio…y si no lo logran, bueno, tengo entendido que quieren estudiar lo mismo, y si después de eso no logran separarse, se podrían casar y con el tiempo aprenderían a estar juntos-continuo el director al ver que ninguno de los 2 hablaba- solo intenten llevarse bien, yo se que lo lograran, ahora retírense si son tan amables, iré a tomar el te con el ministro

* * *

.- ¿se van a casar¿Puedo ser el padrino?-dice Sirius una vez que estaban el la habitación de lily y james y este les había contado lo hablado con el director 

.-no-dice lily

.-que mala eres pelirroja-dice Sirius

.-Evans ¿que es esto?-dice james que tenia una caja en las manos

.-es un juego muggle, monopolio se llama

.- ¿de que se trata?-pregunta Sirius que ahora estaba con james analizando el juego

.-de crear un monopolio tal vez-dice Remus dudoso

.-técnicamente, ósea, tu tienes que comprar propiedades, pagar por cuando pasas por la de los demás y tratar de no quedarte en banca rota, el que queda pobre pierde-dice lily

.- ¿podemos jugar?-pregunta james

.-claro-dice lily y prepara el juego en la mesa que tenían para estudiar y les habia explicado los detalles del juego- yo sere el banco

.-yo quiero ser el corredor de propiedades-dice sirius

.- no hay de eso-dice lily

.-pero tu dijiste que había que comprar propiedades, tiene que haber corredor de propiedades-dice james para apoyar a su amigo

.-el banco vende las propiedades-dice lily

.-no es justo-dice sirius

.-esta bien sirius, se el corredor de propiedades-dice remus

.-pero…

.-lily déjalo-dice remus y lily se cruza de brazos y mira al suelo con actitud de niña amurrada

* * *

.-100-dice james (n/a: no me acuerdo de los valores reales así q serán los que yo diga) 

.- ¿100 que?-pregunta sirius

.-estas en mi casa, debes pagarme

.- yo te vendí tu casa podrías dejarme pasar un día en ella

.-esa no es excusa, yo te pagué por la casa

.-pero ¿y nuestra amistad de tantos años?

.-te acogí cuando no tenias donde quedarte

.-pero ahora me estas cobrando

.-déjense de estupideces y págale-dice lily

.-no tengo dinero¿puedo pedir un crédito?-pregunta sirius

.-con interés del 30 -dice lily

.-estafadora ¬¬¿Qué tal si te doy un pagare? Apenas consiga dinero te pago

.-no lo se, tienes que dármelo frente a un notario publico, para evitar estafas-dice james

.- ¿de donde quieres que saque a un notario público?-pregunta sirius y luego clava su vista en remus

.-no me mires a mi-dice remus

.-se el notario publico o si no vamos a poder seguir jugando

Después de que arreglaron todo con el notario y siguieron jugando, gano remus cosa bastante rara ya que james tenia más de la mitad del tablero comprado

.- ¿tienes otro juego?-pregunta sirius mientras lily guardaba el juego

.-tengo la herencia de tía Aghata-dice lily

.- ¿y a mi que me importa? Te estoy preguntando por un juego no por el dinero de tus difuntos familiares

.-así se llama el juego imbecil-dice remus

.-ahhhhh

.- ¿de que se trata?-pregunta james

.-nos tenemos que matar entre nosotros para conseguir una herencia

.- ¿Por qué no mejor la repartimos?-pregunta sirius

.-¬¬ Por que así el juego no tendría gracias-dice remus

.-yo no quiero matar a mis amigos-dice sirius

.-dudo mucho que sea literal-dice remus

.-tal vez es un plan de Evans para que nos matemos entre nosotros-dice james

.-pelirroja acecina-dice sirius

.-matas al personaje que eres en el juego, que es un cartón con una foto, no nos matamos entre nosotros-dice lily a la cual se le estaba acabando la paciencia

Luego de que lily convenciera totalmente a sirius y james que no tenían que matarse de verdad, se pusieron a jugar tan pacifico juego

.- ¿Quién fue el infeliz que me tiro a la chimenea?-pregunta james mientras sirius se reía acto seguido este se abalanza a ahorcar a sirius

.-les dije que lo de matarse no era literal-dice lily

.-james deja a sirius-dice remus y en seguida james se separa de sirius

.- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunta lily

.-con los años e aprendido a…domesticarlos

.-cállate ¬¬, pero igual gracias por salvar mi vida-dice sirius-sigamos jugando

.-ya mataron a todos mis personajes-dice james

.-pues te jodes-dice sirius y saca una tarjeta en la cual estaba el detective o policía

.-llego el detective-dice lily

.- ¿y?-dice sirius

.-se queda con la herencia y perdimos todos

.- ¿se van a llevar preso a padfoot por matarme?-pregunta james

.-pero no es justo, iba ganando-dice sirius

.- ¿algún otro juego?-pregunta sirius

.- ¿tienes cartas?-pregunta james

.-si

.-entonces juguemos poker-dice sirius

.-yo no se jugar-dice lily

.-yo te enseño, es fácil-dice james y comienza a explicarle el juego

.-pero hay que apostar-dice sirius

.-por supuesto-dice remus

.- ¿apostar¿Para que?-dice lily

.-es mas entretenido, nosotros siempre apostamos-dice james

* * *

.-te cambio 5 ranas de chocolate por mis pantalones-dice un sirius medio desnudo, resulta que después de un buen rato jugando lily se había echo una fortuna y cuando se les había acabado el dinero empezaron a apostar la ropa, resultado, remus solo con pantalones, sirius con boxers calcetines y la corbata y james con boxers y la camisa 

.-yo creo q tus pantalones valen mas, parecen de buena marca-dice lily

.-¬¬ los necesito¿Cómo quieres que vuelva a la sala común?

.-solo perderás tus chocolates-dice lily

.- ¿Por qué apostaste antes los chocolates?-pregunta james

.-es que se los saque a moony en la mañana

.-¬¬ a si que fuiste tu el que robo mis chocolates y le echaste la culpa a Wormtail, mira si serás descarado

.- ¿Qué tienes?-pregunta james continuando el juego y así evitando una posible pelea entre sus amigos

.-full-dice sirius mostrando sus cartas

.-4 ases-dice lily

.-me mataste-dice james y le entrega su camisa y sirius los chocolates

.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes?-pregunta la profesora McGonagall escandalizada al entrar y ver a los chicos en esas condiciones

.-nada malo-dice james volteándose a ver a la profesora

.-vístanse inmediatamente

.-temo que no podemos-dice remus

.- ¿Por qué no?

.-pues vera, estábamos jugando y la pelirroja nos gano la ropa-dice sirius

.-suerte de principiante-agrega james

.-señorita Evans devuelva las cosas de sus compañeros inmediatamente

.-pero las gane limpiamente

.-apostar esta prohibido

.-pero yo no sabia

.-debería saber es prefecta

.-en ningún lado dice que no se puede apostar-dice james

.-usted no se meta, ahora devuelvale sus cosas

.-faltan mis ranas de chocolate-dice sirius una vez lily les devolvió todas las cosas y que McGonagall se había retirado

.-ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón-dice lily

.-no, espera, se supone me tienes que devolver todo

.-se supone

.-dame los chocolates ahora

.-oblígame-dice lily y sirius hace un ademán de acercarse a ella pero esta inmediatamente lo apunta con la varita

.-esta bien, quédate con los chocolates-dice sirius y lily al voltearse vio que james se estaba comiendo su chocolate

.-espera no puedes hacer eso-dice lily

.-claro que puedo-dice james dándole un mordisco a la rana

.-son mis chocolates-dice lily arrebatándole los que no se había comido

.-si tu tienes 100 de perdón yo tengo 10.000

.- ¿Por qué 10.000? es mucho-dice lily

.-ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón, y entonces ladrón que roba a ladrón que roba a ladrón, tendría 10.000

.- ¿100 al cuadrado dices tu?

.-sip

.-sigue sin ser justo

.-la vida es injusta mi niña

.-nosotros nos vamos-dice remus quien estaba junto a sirius en el marco de la puerta q ahora se encontraba abierta

.- ¿tan temprano?-pregunta james, no quería que sus amigos se fueran

.-es que igual preferiría repasar un poco para el examen de mañana

.-esta bien, de todas maneras como que igual tengo sueño-dice james

.-bueno, nos vemos-dice sirius y sale junto con remus cerrando la puerta tras de si

.-Evans

.-dime

.-quiero ver…ehhh….la cosa cuadrada

.- televisor

.-eso mesmo

.-bueno, préndela-dice lily recostándose en su cama

.-no se hacerlo

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.-prender esa cosa

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.-la cosa cuadrada esa

.- ¿Qué cosa cuadrada?

.- ¿te estas burlando de mi?

.-si-dice lily y se para a prender el televisor- american pie o bambi

.-ehhh…de que se tratan

.-bueno, american pie de unos jóvenes que hacen una apuesta para perder su virginidad antes de la graduación y bambi de un cervatillo-james parecía pensativo cosa que extraño bastante a lily ya que pensó que este elegiría inmediatamente american pie

.-la del ciervito

.-cervatillo-le corrige lily

.- ¬¬ ciervito

.-OK, el ciervito-dice lily y pone la película

* * *

La noche estaba tranquila, hacia calor como era típico en esa época, y además corría una agradable brisa que se colaba por la ventana entre abierta, un joven de ojos chocolate, estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, no podía dormir, su compañera de habitación dormía, se veía hermosa durmiendo, se levanto y se acerco a ella, retiro unos cuantos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro, la miro, parecía un ángel, acaricio su faz, lily, la única mujer que había entrado realmente en su corazón, recordó la primera vez que la vio. 

Flash Back

Una pequeña niña pelirroja acababa de subir a el tren que la llevaría a su primer año en hogwarts, un colegio de magia y hechicería, ella era la primera bruja de su familia y se sentía bastante nerviosa, respiro hondo y comenzó a buscar un vagón donde sentarse. Recorrió mas de la mitad del tren y al no encontrar ningún lugar donde estar dejo su baúl en el suelo y se sentó sobre el

.- ¿Qué haces ahí?-pregunto un chico de ojos chocolate y cabello muy desordenado saliendo del compartimiento que estaba a su izquierda

.-yo…

.- ¿esperas a alguien?

.-ehhh…no

.- ¿Qué haces ahí?-repitió

.-pues estoy sentada acaso no ves -dice lily que empezaba a enojarse por las continuas preguntas, el chico sonrió que de alguna manera causo enojar mas a lily

.-si quieres puedes sentarte aquí, mis amigos todavía no llegan y dudo que les moleste

.-prefiero quedarme aquí

.- ¿segura?

.-si

.- ¿Cómo piensas dejar pasar a la señora del carrito?

.- pues se pudre la señora del carrito-el chico se ríe ante este comentario

.-ven entra-dice james tomándola de la mano y obligándola a pararse

.-esta bien-dice lily entrando al vagón mientras james la ayudaba a subir su baúl a la rejilla de equipaje

.-casi se me olvida, James Potter

.-Lily Evans, mucho gusto

.- lily¿ese es diminutivo de algún nombre?

.-no te interesa

.-pero que simpática-dice james sarcásticamente

.-lo siento-dice lily al ver que estaba siendo muy grosera

.-no importa-dice james, había algo en esa niña que le gustaba

Casi al mismo instante en que el tren partió 3 muchachos de la misma edad que james entraron

.- Hola, Jimmy-dice uno de cabello negro y ojos grises

.- James y la boca te queda donde mismo-dice james levantándose a saludar a su amigo

.- ¿y ella¿Quién es?

.-lily evans-la presenta james

.- ¿tu no saludas?-dice otro de los chicos, este tenia los ojos dorados y el cabello de igual color

.-hola, es que ustedes entran, hablan y me confunden y sirius que habla y habla

.-con ese discurso ya hablaste mas que yo-dice virus y se sienta junto a lily-dime lily evans¿en que casa estas?

.- ¿casa?

.- ¿eres de primer año?-pregunta remus tomando asiento junto con james

.-si-dice lily, se sentía algo cohibida al estar rodeada de tantos chicos guapos

.- ¿en que casa te gustaría entrar?-pregunta el chico de lentes

.-espera, no me eh presentado-dice sirius de repente- soy sirius black y el es remus lupin

y Peter Petigrew (n/a: no me acuerdo si se escribe asi, de todas maneras es muy poco importante para influir en algo) ¿Dónde esta Peter?-pregunta virus mirando hacia todos lados

.-venia tras nosotros-dice remus asomándose la cabeza por la puerta

.-bueno, parece que ya no esta-dice james-siempre se pierde

.-tenemos que comprarle una correa-dice sirius

.-pero yo lo vi. entrar-dice remus

.-yo también-dice james

.-bueno no importa, entonces ¿en que casa quieres quedar?-dice sirius

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso no la vio hasta que tuvo su primera pelea con ella, causada meses después por culpa de james, ya que este le reventó un huevo en la cabeza para llamar su atención.

Lily se sentó de pronto en la cama sobresaltando a james, este se acerco a verla y vio que estaba llorando

.-evans ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta preocupado

.-tuve un sueño horrible-dice lily abrazándolo

.-ya paso-dice james correspondiéndole el abrazo- ¿Qué soñaste?

.-soñé que era peter

.- ¿peter?-pregunta james extrañado

.-si, fue horrible

.-ya lo creo-dice james extrañado, pero solo fue un sueño, ahora vulva a dormir-dice james separándose un poco de ella y mirándola a la cara

.- duerme conmigo

.-ehhh

.-por favor

.-esta bien

.-te quiero-dice lily que ahora se encontraba en su cama acurrucada en los brazos de james

.-¿me quieres?

Lily se espanto, no sabia que lo había dicho en voz alta

.-yo también te quiero-dice james abrazándola mas fuerte al ver que esta no respondía, momentos se quedo dormido abrazando a su lily

* * *

Wolaz! Me demore, lo se y lo siento, es que con esto de comprar los ultimes, las clases, el trabajo y además mi prima se caso y tuve que vestir a la novia hacerle el ramo e ir a la fiesta claro, no tenido tiempo, estoy totalmente estresada, además que mi sol se fue y esta lejos de mi…como te extraño corazón ;-;… no debería ventilar mi vida privada, pero da lo mismo, total no importa, igual no se caxa ken es mi sol y no se ha ido del todo solo que esta muy abajo para verlo, el próximo año ya no saldrá el sol 

Weno retomando igual hice el capi mas largo, y espero que les guste, en too caso se me esta acaando la imaginacion para los titulos asi q si el titulo es estúpido no se sorprendan o si no pongo titulo, si no les gusta el capi me dejan un review diciéndomelo, no hay problema en eso, si me odian díganlo, no hay ningún problema, no me molestare, solo dejare la historia inconclusa, (es mentira), si no les gusta el titulo les propongo le inventen uno ustedes y yo lo pongo, weno, hmmm….pues recuerden dejarme review, esop…

Vivan y dejen vivir, sean toos muy happy muchisisimas gracias a la gente que me dejo review… que serian **Nathyta, AstridPotter, verdedraegon, IrEpElIyElowInXueVaNs, Padme-Weasley, Lily-cPotter, karipotter, Desiré, Sailor Alluminem Siren, lunis, gio.black, Rai-Potter, Lianss y LuNaTiKa-Black.  
**

Xaus…

¿Contestación? de review

**Nathtyta: **el mundo es más pequeño de lo que crees, yo vivo en el 14¿Cuándo dijiste que uno se aburre? Te referías a que tu te aburres sin computador o que tooos nos aburrimos sin computador o que yo me aburro sin computador, mira si seré leona andar calentándome la cabeza por tonteras, pero igual…entonces , eso, seria grax por tu review y déjame otro XD

**AstridPotter: **yo creo q tiene mas aspectos negativos ya que no tengo tiempo, estoy estresada y bueno igual me inspiro y toy más con mis amigas, pero en mi tardanza se puede determinar todo, eso, grax por tu review, se agradece realmente

**Verdedraegon: **wolaz ¿co tay? Io muy wen, espero que tu tb, me encantaría que me mandaras el sexto libro, pork tengo una amiga que no lo ha leído eh igual para leerlo de nuevo y puxa, no importa que no me hallas dejado review antes, bueno si importa, pero puedes compensarlo dejando review ahora, y esop…no tengo mas que decirte, igual gracias por el review, yo amo a los review, tanto como a mi CD player y casi tanto como a mi sol…

**LuNaTiKa-Black: **que mona eres , no eran nesesarios tantos review, pero gracias, mi amiguita del alma, to caxai q los comentarios dichos en el cole, parecieron mal pero todo era con la intencion de defenderte y el otro fue pa molestar a la pau, e ninguna manera queria ofenderte, si tu eres la persona menos cambo q conosco, weno, ute sabe ke la kero, y sigue dejandome review, no me enojo...xaus...tu caxai, el proximo año no saldra el sol a menos que repita...


	8. Hogsmead

**CAPITULO VIII:**

.-mañana iremos a hogsmead-dice james

Varios días habían pasado ya desde el incidente de la otra noche. Se encontraban ambos en su habitación james acababa de terminar sus exámenes y mañana , sábado, había una salida a hogsmead

.-¿Cómo es eso de que iremos? yo no quiero ir, no tengo nada que hacer en hogsmead

.-¿tienes algo mejor q hacer?

.-ehhh…bueno si

.-¿si?

.-podría salir con Yves

.- ¿con zegers¿tu estas loca?

.-tal vez, hoy me invito a hogsmead

.- supongo q no iras

.- ¿Por qué no?

.- ¿en que momento te invito q no lo vi?

.-pues tu estabas muy ocupado coqueteando con una ravenclaw-james se queda unos segundos callados con expresión pensativa

.-no estaba coqueteando, estaba…conversando

.-conversando, asi se le dice ahora

.- ¿Por qué tengo q darte explicaciones a ti?

.-es q no se con que moral me dices q no me acerque a Yves

.-es distinto, Zegers te beso a la fuerza

.-esa tipa por poco te viola, por q conversando no estaban precisamente

.-no cambies el tema

.-iré mañana con Yves

.- ¿Cómo piensas ir sin mi?

.-tu iras con tu capa

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

.-pues si no lo haces le diré al mundo q eres un animago ilegal-james quedo en shock

.-eso es falso

.-cuando descubrí la licantropía de remus…

.-¿Cómo supiste eso?

.-soy mas inteligente q la demás gente, como te iba diciendo cuando descubrí la licantropía de remus, me volví amiga de el y una vez a el se le escapo algo y yo investigue un poco, los espié y los descubrí

.-no te creo

.-¬¬, eres un ciervo

.-tu estas tratando sacarme mentira por verdad

.-por eso has visto bambi tantas veces

.-no la he visto tantas veces

.-rayaste el CD

.-cosas de la vida

.-no me cambies el tema, iras conmigo mañana a hogsmead y no harás ninguna escena ¿entendido?

.-define "escena"

.-¬¬

.-esta bien, no haré ninguna "escena", pero no soy animago, solo lo hago por q soy buena persona

.-no eres quien para darme clases de moral

.- ¬¬ algún día, óyeme, algún día me las pagaras, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero algún día

.-callate, oye

.-dime

.- ¿puedo dormir contigo?

.-¬¬ ¿cual crees q mi respuesta?

.-porfis

.-dije q no

.-no lo dijiste

.-tecnicamente lo dije

.- ¿puedo dormir con tu?

.- ¿con yo?

.-sep

.-de poder puedes pero no lo haras

.-malvado-dice lily para luego ir a acostarse en su cama

.-tonta-dice james acostandose en su cama

.-estupido

.-fea

.-puto

.-….camboyana

.-¿que significa eso?-pregunta lily después de un rato

.-puta

.-niña

.-niño

.-buenas noches-dice lily y se tapa con las mantas

.-que duermas bien

.-igualmente

* * *

En las puertas del colegio se encontraba Yves esperando a lily, este estaba vestido con unos pantalones beige, zapatos marrones y una camisa café, este caminaba de un lado a otro, esta era su primera cita con lily, miro su reloj, hace 5 minutos que lily deberia haber llegado 

.- Hola, lamento haberme retrasado-dice lily apareciendo detrás de el

.-te vez hermosa-dice yves mirandola de piea cabeza, ella llevaba una pollera negra, una polera con tiras verde musgo y unas sandalias bajas del mismo color

.- gracias-dice lily volteando a ver a james q se encontraba detrás apollado en una muralla, este estaba vestido completamente de negro y miraba a todos lados como si esperara alguien

.-lily-dice yves, enseguida lily dirije su mirada a el- bueno esq el plan inicial era estar todo el dia contigo cosa q me encantaria pero tengo algo q hacer mas tarde no te importa q te abandone a las 5

.-no, no te preocupes

.-tb queria perdirte disculpas por lo del beso

.-oh, tambien olvidare eso

.-¿estoy perdonado?

.-estupida, ten cuidado-dice lily ya q otra pelirroja habia chocado contra ella

.-no me grites sangre sucia-dice gina, la otras pelirroja q antes era rubia pero ahora es pelirroja

.-no le digas sangre suciaa, teñida-dice yves

.-gina, no discutas, vamonos-dice james tomando a gina de la mano y llevandosela

.-la odio y al el tb-dice lily

.-vamos, no vaya a ser q nos quedemos sin carruaje

.-quiero ir en el mismo q ellos

.- ¿para que?

.-para fastidiarlos con mi presencia

.-como quieras

* * *

después de dar varias vueltas por hogsmead decidieron entrar a las tres escobas alli estaba gina con james en una mesa y en la de junto lily y yves (n/a: kiero aclarar q las vueltas por hogsmeade las dieron juntos pero separados) 

.-y dime¿desde cuando eres pelirroja?-pregunta james mirando a su acompañante

.- desde ayer, cuando me enviaste la lechuza me lo estaba tiñendo

.-y a que se debe ese cambio

.-tu estas loquito por evans y entre ella y yo las diferencias mas notables osn los ojos y el pelo

.-lo haces para parecerte a lily-dice james sonriendo

.-sip-dice gina y james suelta una carcajada-bo te burles, yo se q a ti te gusta, pero no entiendo por que?

.-¿tiene q haber una razon?

.-obvio

.-pues la desconosco, pero te puedo decir q me gustas mas rubia

.- ¿te gusto?

.-……

.-jamsie-pooh

.-odio q me digas asi

.-james

.-dime

.-vuelve conmigo

.-…..

.-james, nosotros jamas debimos separarnos

.-se te olvida por que terminamos ¿quieres q te lo recuerde?

.-cometi un error

.-un error

.-bueno, muchos errores, pero soy humana lo siento, no volvera a suceder ¿me perdonas?

.-…….

.-yo te quiro mucho-dice gina acercandose a james (demaciado según lily)

.- ¿estas tratando de seducirme?

.-¿lo estoy logrando?-dice gina a escasos centímetros de la boca de james

.-tal vez

* * *

Después de dar unas vueltas por el pueblo fueron a las tres escobas donde Lily miraba enojada a james que estaba con Gina en la mesa de al lado mientras yves le hablaba. 

.- ¿lily, me estas escuchando?-pregunta yves

.-perdón ¿Qué dijiste?

.-te pedía perdón por haberte besado

.-pero ya me has pedido perdón unas 20 veces-dice lily mientras intentaba escuchar que hablaban Gina y james

.-es q mi error fue grave…lily

.-mmm…

.-le esta dando un discurso para poder meterla a la cama

.- ¿de que hablas?-dice lily mirándolo extrañada

.-Potter

.-ahhh, no me interesa-dice lily y toma un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla

.-te conozco, se que lo estabas mirando

.-no lo estaba mirando

.-los estas espiando

.-mentira, yo daría todo por poder estar lo mas lejos posible de el

.-entonces vayámonos

.-no puedo

.- ¿Por qué no?

.-no puedo decirte

.-te gusta ¿cierto?-dice yves mirándola tristemente

.-NO, por favor no digas estupideces¿como podría gustarme ese engendro de la naturaleza?

.-lo siento, fui un estupido, como se me pudo ocurrir q a ti te podría gustar uno de lo chicos mas populares de hogwarts, que además es atractivo e inteligente y con el que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo

.- ¿eso fue sarcasmo cierto?

.-si

.-pues no me gusta, yo soy…diferente a las demás

.-el no te conviene

.-te digo que no me gusta, ahora cambia de tema o me voy a enojar

.-OK,…. ¿como te fue en los exámenes?

.-muy bien ¿y a ti?

.-bien tb, oye las entradas para el concierto que te di ¿las recuerdas?

.-claro

.- ¿con quien iras?

.-supongo que con james

.-james, ya no es potter

.-no molestes

.-Evans-dice james parado junto a lily

.- ¿Qué quieres potter?-dice lily mirándolo seriamente

.- ¿podemos hablar?

.- ¿Cómo llamas a lo que estamos haciendo?

.-Evans ¬¬

.-no me amenaces con la voz

.-no he dicho nada

.-es el tono de voz que utilizas no lo que dices

.-no quiero discutir estupideces

.- ¿me estas diciendo estupida?

.-no pongas palabras en mi boca

.- ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con tu noviecita?-dice yves

.-tu no te metas-dice james

.-me meto, lily es mi amigas

.-Evans ¿podemos hablar en privado?

.-esta bien, yves espérame aquí, no tardo-dice lily y sale con james- ¿Qué quieres?-pregunta lily una vez fuera

.- ¿a que hora terminara tu cita? Me aburro

.- ¿te aburres? Intentar tragarse a Ellsey no es lo suficiente divertido para ti

.- ¿celosa?

.-ya quisieras

.-tu sabes q eres mi pelirroja favorita

.-Yves sabe lo del hechizo

.-¿le dijiste?-pregunta james enojado-ya no eres mi pelirroja favorita

.-tu le dijiste a tus amigos

.-es diferente

.-¿Por qué?

.-Yves no es tu amigo

.-si es mi amigo

.-pues lily, tu amigo te tiene ganas

.-no es cierto

.-claro q si, tu lo sabes, no lo quieres admitir, porque claro el te dice "OH lily lo siento fue un error" y tu vas y lo perdonas

.-eres muy infantil

.- ¿yo?

.-tu

.-yo no soy infantil, solo trato de protegerte

.- ¿de que?

.-de ese imbecil que tu insistes en llamar amigo

.- ¿Qué problema tienes con yves?

.-conflicto de intereses, quiere algo q yo quiero

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.-no es una cosa, es mas bien una persona

.- ¿Quién?

.-una muy bonita, pelirroja y de ojos verdes-dice james acariciando la mejilla de lily con su mano-me gustas mucho lily

Lily se quedo estática no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, abrió la boca para decir algo pero un rayo azul la alcanzo y desapareció entre su ropa.

James se quedo mirando lo que antes era lily, segundos después remus y sirius llegaron a su lado

.-lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intención-dice remus recogiendo la ropa con cuidado

.-es cierto, te estábamos apuntando a ti-dice sirius

.-¬¬ ¿Qué le hicieron?

.-ehhhh…bueno…es difícil de explicar, mira-dice remus mostrándole el bebe que tenia en brazos envuelto en la ropas de lily

.- ¿eso es lily?

.-si, pero con 16 años menos, yo creo q esta mas linda ahora-dice sirius

.- ¿exactamente que le hicieron?

.-hemos estado experimentando un hechizo y bueno queríamos probarlo-dice sirius

.-para eso sirve quejicus

.-ya se lo hicimos a el, creció un año por hora y después no recordaba nada de lo que le había pasado en el día y le dolía mucho la cabeza-dice remus

.-¬¬ y ustedes querían hacerme eso a mi

.-pero con una aspirina se te pasa el dolor de cabeza-dice sirius

.-dénmela, no vaya a ser que la maten-dice james y les quita a lily-la llevare al colegio y remus tu no se busca todo lo que necesite para cuidar a lily y sirius Gina esta dentro, excúsame con ella, dile q lily se torció un tobillo y que la lleve al colegio

.- ¿Por qué yo tengo que ir a comprar?

.-por que si le digo a sirius capas q me traiga whisky en ves de leche

.-no se si me estas tratando de imbecil o de alcohólico

.-las 2

* * *

.- ¿Dónde estaban?-pregunta james enojado cuando james y remus entran a la habitación mientras paseaba a lily, quien ahora estaba envuelta en una frazada, de un lado a otro de la habitación ya q no paraba de llorar 

.-En hogsmeade-dice sirius

.-lily no para de llorar-dice james

.-si nos dimos cuenta-dice remus-déjame tenerla-james se la entrega a remus y en cuanto esta se separo de james se puso a llorar mas fuerte-mejor quédatela

.-trajimos leche-dice sirius sacando las cosas q compraron de las bolsas

.- ¬¬ ¿trajimos?-dice remus

.-y un biberón-dice sirius ignorando a remus

.-te odio-dice remus y prepara el biberón y luego se lo pasa a james

.- ¿no estará muy caliente?-pregunta james

.-esta bien-dice sirius tomando un poco

.-no la contamines-dice james pegándole una colleja a sirius y dándole el biberón a lily quien se callo de inmediato

.-lily tenia hambre-dice remus

.-lily es una golosa-dice virus ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de james-amargado

.- ¿Cuántos años se supone que tiene?-pregunta james

.-querrás decir meses-dice remus

.-es lo mesmo

.- ¿Cuándo nació?-pregunta remus

.-en agosto-dice james

.-psicópata.-dice sirius

.-¬¬

.-tiene 10 meses-dice remus

.-cuando le salgan los dientes se pondrá insoportable-dice sirius- como remus cuando le roban sus chocolates

.-lily jamás podría llegar a ser tan insoportable-dice james

.-¬¬ con estos amigos…-dice remus

.-mira quien habla, ustedes me querían convertir en bebe-dice james

.-una pequeña broma, además la pelirroja te hubiera cuidado, era una causa noble-dice sirius

.-esa excusa la acabas de inventar-dice james

.- esta bien, pero no es para tanto, no interrumpimos nada¿cierto?-dice remus

.-si interrumpieron algo-dice james sonrojándose levemente

.- ¿Qué cosa?-pregunta remus curiosa

.-nada-dice james concentrándose completamente en lily

.- ¿le estabas confesado tu amor?-pregunta sirius

.-si-dice james muy bajito

.- ¿Qué, hay que volverla a la normalidad-dice sirius y toma la ropa de lily la peste al baño luego le lanza un hechizo a lily la mete al baño y cierra la puerta del baño

.- ¿Qué haces?-pregunta james al escuchar que lily volvía a llorar

.-ahora crecerá un añopor cada 3minutos-dice sirius

.- ¿podías hacer eso?-pregunta Remus

.-claro, soy Sirius Black puedo hacer cualquier cosa

.- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?-pregunta james

.-no me lo pidieron-dice sirius encogiéndose de hombros

.-eres especial-dice remus

.- ¿es un halago o una ofensa?-pregunta sirius

.- ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta una lily de unos 10 años vestida con la ropa que le quedaba un "poco" grande

.-podríamos sacarle una foto-dice sirius

.-es buena idea-dice remus

.- ¿no van a responder mi pregunta?

.- ¿para que? En unos minutos lo sabrás-dice james

.-pero yo quiero saberlo ahora-dice lily

.-pues te jodes-dice james

.-eres despreciables-dice lily

.- ¿no la puedes convertir en bebe de nuevo?-pregunta james

.-si puedo-dice sirius y la apunta con la varita

.-no lo hagas-dice remus quitándole la varita

.-desperdiciaras todo el dinero q gastaste en las cosas de bebe-dice sirius

.-no me importa

.-vamos tu sangre judía te impide botar el dinero

.-yo no soy judío-dice remus

.-da igual, yo quiero convertí a lily de nuevo

.- ¿Por qué encerraste a lily en el baño?-pregunta remus

.-es una mocosa insoportable-dice james quien estaba apoyado en la puerta del baño para que lily no saliera

.-déjame salir-se escucho que lily gritaba desde el baño- Potter te voy a matar cuando salga

.-que linda te reconoció-dice sirius

.-me pregunto cuanto faltara-dice james

.-pregúntale que edad tiene-dice remus

.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

.-14-responde lily

.-cuando tengas 16 te dejo salir

.-te odio

.-lose

.-en todo caso no recuperara la memoria hasta medianoche-dice sirius

.- ¿Cómo es eso?

.-bueno como te dijimos antes, tendrá una especia de amnesia y no recordara lo que paso en el día, ahora con el hechizo que le hice recién recuperara la memoria progresivamente pero lo ultimo que hizo, ósea su conversación, no la recordara hasta medianoche

.- en ese caso me asegurare que se duerma temprano-dice james

.- tengo 16-dice lily desde el baño

.-no te creo

.-sabes, hace tiempo que no veo a Peter

.-nosotros tampoco lo hemos visto-dice remus

.-yo lo vi el otro día, estaba con unos slytherin-dice sirius-pero lo raro es que no lo estaban molestando

.-ahora que lo dice creo haberlo visto hablando con quejicus-dice remus

.-nuestro amigo a caído muy bajo u.u, hay que prestarle mas atención-dice james

.-potter déjame salir del baño

.-déjala salir, si igual lily es simpática-dice remus

.-súper simpática-dice james sarcásticamente

.-si igual te gusta-dice sirius

.-tu te callas-dice james

.-cállame

.-potter!

.-esta bien-dice james y se quita de la puerta dejando salir a lily- ¿feliz?

.-se puede saber por que mierda me encerraste en el baño

.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

.- ¿Cómo que cuantos años tengo¿Que hacen ellos acá¿Por que me duele la cabeza¿En que momento me levante?

.-vamos a hogsmeade, allí hablamos-dice james y se dirige a la salida con lily

.-espera, yo tenia una cita con yves

.-vamos a hogsamead y allí hablamos-repite james y la saca de la habitación

.-ese infeliz nos dejo solos-dice sirius

.-pongamos pasta de dientes en su cama-dice remus

.-y una ratonera-dice sirius

.- ¿de donde vamos a sacar eso?

.-en la sal de estudios muggles hay algunas

.-bien, tu ve por eso y yo buscare pasta de dientes

* * *

.-estoy confundida-dice lily mientras se tomaba un helado en una heladería junto a james 

.- ¿Por qué?-pregunta este mirándola

.-recuerdo haberme levantado y encontrado con yves y tu estabas con Gina y ella tenia el pelo como yo

.-tu pelo es mas lindo, además su tintura se sale con el lavado

.-entonces estará mucho tiempo pelirroja ¿espera no fue un sueño?

.-no

.-entonces

.-bueno veras-james toma aire-remus y sirius te lanzaron un hechizo que te quito 16 años, osea te convirtió en un pequeño bebe, te lleve al colegio y allí…

.-me encerraron en el baño

.-no, te dimos le leche y sirius te lanzo un hechizo para volverte a la normalidad y te mutismo en el baño para que cuando volvieras a ser…grande, te vistieras

.-mmm….y era necesario dejarme tanto rato en el baño

.-lo que pasa es que cuando tuviste 10 años te dejamos salir pero eras muy pesada así que te metimos al baño de nuevo

.-yo a los 10 años era la niña mas adorable del mundo

.-mentira

.- ¿Cuándo lo recordare?

.-se supone que durante el dia, aunque no estoy seguro si recordaras tu momento de niñez

.-mmm… ¿en que piensas?

.-en lo que te dije

.- ¿Qué me dijiste?

.-nada, olvídalo

.-¬¬ para olvidarlo tendría que saber de que me hablas, anda dime-dice lily y comienza a sacudir a james

.-se me va a caer el helado

.-me dejaste solo para irte con este imbecil-dice yves parándose al lado de lily

.-ehhh…lo siento

.-si sabe lo del hechizo, sabrías que pudo no tener ora alternativa-dice james

.- ¿sabes lo del hechizo?-pregunta lily sorprendida

.-si, tu me lo dijiste cuando estábamos en las tres escobas ¿recuerdas?

.-no

.-podemos hablar un segundo

.-estamos hablando

.- a solas

.-no pueden

.-tu mejor preocúpate de lo que te hará Ellsey cuando te pille

.-me chocas

.-me vale

.-yves, por que no mejor hablamos mas tarde

.-esta bien-dice yves resignado después de un rato

.-gracias-dice lily e yves se marcha

.-lily

.-dime

.- ¿quiero pedirte algo?

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.-James Potter-se escucha desde atrás

.-nombre completo, estoy en problemas-dice james y suspira

.-el echo de que me mandaras a black no disminuirá mi enojo por haberme dejado botada-dice Gina

.- ¿no?

.-bueno un poco, pero te fuiste sin avisar

.-yo mande a padfoot a avisar

.-esta bien avisaste, ahora explícate

.-hubo un pequeño percance

.-quiero una buena explicación

.-no tiene por que darte explicaciones

.-tu no te metas

.-lleve a lily a la enfermería por que se torció un tobillo

.- ¿no podía ir sola?

.-me torcí el tobillo tarada, no podía caminar

.-estoy hablando con don pancho no el chancho

.- ¿a quien crees que llamas chancho?

.-a ti bicho

.- como que "bicho"

.-chancha, bicho, sangre sucia y ratón de biblioteca

.-no soy ni chancha ni bicho, soy sangre sucia y a mucha honra y prefiero mil veces ser un ratón de biblioteca a una ramera como tu

.-por lo menos tengo amigos

.-lo que tu tienes no son amigos

.-pero aun así están conmigo, en cambio nadie quiere estar contigo, jamsie esta contigo solo por que le….

.-Gina por que no "conversan" en otro momento

.-si Gina vete

.-tu crees que me vas a ofender y salirte con la tuya

.-tu empezaste

.-tu me llamaste tarada

.-y lo haría de nuevo, TARADA

.-mejor no peleen mas

.-tu no te metas-dicen las 2 a unísono

.-mujeres-murmura james y deja de fijarse en la pelea hasta que Gina le quita el helado y se lo tira en la cara a lily

.-perra-dice lily y le tira su helado, luego Gina golpea a lily y lily golpea a Gina, una gran cantidad de gente se va agrupando para verlas pelear

.- ¿están peleando por ti?-pregunta sirius que estaba a su lado

.-no, ellas tienen conflictos anteriores¿Dónde esta remus?

.-esta comprando pasta de dientes

.-me ayudas a separarlas

.-tu tomas a la pelirroja natural y yo a la teñida

.-bien-dice james y toma a lily y la saca del lugar

* * *

.-no te conocía esa fase escandalosa-dice james cuando ya estaban en su habitación y le limpiaba las heridas a lily quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido-soy unas salvajes 

.-ella es una salvaje, me mordió el tobillo, todo es tu culpa

.- ¿Mía¿Por que?

.-si no la hubieras invitado a salir no la hubieras dejado sola y si no la hubieras dejado sola no te hubiera ido a reclamar y si no te hubiera ido a reclamar no me habría insultado y si no me hubiera insultado yo no le hubiera respondido y si yo no le hubiera respondido no me hubiera tirado TU helado y si no me hubiera tirado TU helado yo no le habría tirado mi queridísimo helado y si yo no le hubiera tirado ese helado ella no me hubiera golpeado y si ella no me hubiera golpeado no nos habríamos puesto a pelear

.-pero si tu no hubieras salido con zegers yo no haría salido con Gina

.-todo es culpa de yves

.-Todo es tu culpa

.-¬¬

.-todo es culpa de zegers-dice james

.-no es tu culpa, tu deberías haber detenido la pelea antes de que pasara a mayores

.-lo intente y casi me pegas además si no fuera por mi todavía estarías golpeándote con Gina

.-es increíble tu capacidad de quitarte la culpa

.-pero…sabes no se por que me gustas

.- ¿te…te gusto?

.-no, no dije "gustas" dije "asustas"

.- ¿te asustas?-pregunta lily extrañada

.-si me das mucho miedo, por que no mejor vamos a cenar

.-eres raro sabias

.-vamos a cenar

.-después vamos a dormir para siempre

.-yo no quiero morir tan joven

.- ¬¬ no me refería a eso

.-era una pequeña broma-dice james saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras el

.-me da un poco de vergüenza entrar al gran comedor

.-no te preocupes Gina quedo peor

Cuando entraron al gran comedor todos miraron a lily esta empujada por james se fue a sentar a la mesa de gryffindor junto a peter

.- Que tal wormtail ¿donde están moony y padfoot?-pregunta james

.- no se ese para de maricas comieron súper rápido y me dejaron solo comiendo como weon-dice peter

.-cada uno come como puede-dice lily

.-peter, controla tu vocabulario-dice james y este le contesta solo con un gruñido-y tu lily no molestes

.-no molesto ¿Qué estarán haciendo sirius y remus?

.-ni idea, alguna broma tal vez, yo como estoy contigo no puedo ir

.-es mejor así

.-mentira

Después de terminar de comer e ignorar a peter subieron a su habitación, luego se pusieron pijama, bueno lily se puso pijama ya que james dormía en bóxer y polera

.- ¿no te da frió con tan poca ropa?

.-estamos en pleno verano

.-pues a mi me da frió

.-es que tu eres frígida-dice james acercándose a lily

.-¬¬ friolenta y la boca te queda donde mismo

.-frígida-le susurra james al odio

.-imbecil

.-linda

.-¬¬ tonto-dice lily y se acuesta en su cama

.-ehhh…lily-dice james después de abrir su cama

.-dime

.- ¿me recibirías en tu cama por esta noche?

.-no

.-por favor

.-duerme en tu cama

.-es que no puedo

.- ¿por que no?

.-mira mi cama-dice james, lily se levanta y ve la cama de james que tenia, pasta de dientes barro, polvos pica-pica, unas cuantas ratoneras y alambre de púas

.- ¿Quién fue?

.-seguramente padfoot y moony-dice james y lily se largo a reír

.-me encantan esos amigos que tienes

.- y…

.- ¿y que?

.-puedo dormir contigo

.-esta bien

.-gracias-dice james y le da un beso en la mejilla a lily y se acuesta en la cama de esta, luego lily se acostó y se quedaron dormidos minutos después.

"me gustas mucho lily" estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de lily quien despertó de inmediato, acababa de recordar lo que había pasado antes de que le lanzaran el hechizo, recordó que james la estaba abrazando y se sonrojo mucho, espero a que sus ojos se adecuaran un poco a la oscuridad y miro a james quien estaba frente a ella, su cara estaba un poco mas arriba de la de ella.

.-james-dice lily moviéndolo suavemente, no funciono, james seguía dormido, ni siquiera sabia para que lo quería despertar no sabia lo que le diría, lo miro nuevamente se veía bellísimo durmiendo, tenia una expresión pacifica, su pelo estaba mas desordenado de lo normal y tenia la boca ligeramente entreabierta, acaricio suavemente su mejilla y luego poso suavemente sus labios sobre los del.

* * *

Wolaz...tanto tiempo, lamento haberme demorado, no aburrire a nadie dando excusas solo me demore, pero tratare de publicar mas pronto el otro capi, no prometo tenerlo enmt res dias ni nada parecido pero no me demorrare mil años como con este...pro cierto espero que le alla gustado esste capi, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me dejaran review que serian

**Lamister, IrEpElYyElOwInXueVaNs, gio.black, Lily-cPotter, Desiré, Lianss, Rai-Potter, LuNaTiKa-Black, AstridPotter, joice, CaaTaa, 1000N, marisol y Nathyta.**

a todos ellos les agradesco enormemente y a la gente que no me deja review, dejenme review esop...

xaus.

P.D: no olviden apretar el botoncito morado que hay que dice "go" para dejarme un review


	9. Fin k original el titulo ¬¬

**CaPiTuLo VIII:**

Lily estaba sentada sobre su cama cepillando su cabello tratando de no mirar a james q estaba

acostado jugando con una snitch.

.-si te sigues cepillando el pelo vas a quedar calva-dice james haciendo sobresaltar a lily-andas muy nerviosa el dia de hoy

.-mentira-dice lily cepillando aun mas su pelo

.-oye, es enserio, deja tu pelo en paz-dice james quitandole el cepillo

.-es mi pelo y yo hago lo q quiero con el-dice lily recuperando su cepillo

.-pero a mi me gusta tu pelo-lily lo miro unos segundos sin saber q hacer para luego tirarle el cepillo a james y cruzarse de brazos enojada

.-¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor?

.- ¿que te hace pensar q estoy de mal humor?

.-bueno, me gritaste en la mañana diciendo q me demore mucho en la ducho y estube 5 min, me tiraste un cepillo de pelo y tienes el entrecejo funcido, eso esta muy mal te van a salir arrugas

.-talvez quiero q me salgan arrugas

.- ¿quieres?

.-no

.-¿Estas enojada por lo de ayer?

.-¿q..que paso ayer?

.-bueno..yo te dije..eso..q tu...bueno..que tu me...gustas

.-ah..eso..yo...

.-no tienes q decirme nada, yo no te lo dije para me dijeras algo

.-...

.-...

.-...

.-¿vamos a almorzar?-dice james parandose

.-esta bien

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-¿como estas pelirroja?-pregunta sirius cuando estaban sentados en la mesa de gryffindor

.-bien-dice lily que miraba a james de reojo y cuando este la miro se puso roja y aparto la mirada

.-¿te duele algo?

.-no

.-¿te sientes mareada?

.-no

.-¿tienes nauseas?

.-no

.-¿recuerdas todo?

.-si, supongo...oseas, si hubiera olvidado algo nolo sabria porq no sabria q se me olvido

.-¿hasta donde recuerdas?

.-recuerdo q sali a conversar con james

-¿de que habalron?

.-no te incumbe-dice james

.-es de mala educacion meterse en conversaciones ajenas-dice sirius- entocnes lily, como a q hora te llego el ultimo recuerdo

.-desperte a medianoche

-¿despertaste?-dice james

.-ehhh..si-dice lily y james se queda mirandola unos instantes y luego vuelve a su comida

.-¿cuando te despertaste dolia algo?

-no...¿es nesesario tantas preguntas?

.-el hechizo q te hicieron es experimental, claro q es nesesario-dice remus quien habia estado

anotando todas las respuestas de lily

.-¿donde estas peter?-pregunta james

.-¿Por qué siempre preguntas donde esta peter?-pregunta sirius

.-es mi amigo, me interesa q es de su vida-dice james

.-mentira, lo preguntas cada vez q quieres cambiar de tema, o quieres q dejemos de hablar ¿que haras el dia q peter este con nosotros?-dice remus

.-preguntare donde esta mi lechuza-dice james bajando la vista

.-¿cuantos dedos ves?-pregunta sirius mostrandole 2 dedos

.-2.-dice lily

.-la vista esta bn-dice remus

.-¿cuanto es 2+2?

.-¿5?-dice lily provocando q sirius y remus la miraran precuados- era broma

.-no juegues con algo tan serio-dice sirius

.- ¿una broma es seria?

.-no es una broma, es un hechizo experimental-dice remus con tono solemne

.-ya... ¿me van a dejar almorzar?-dice lily

.-claro come, cualquier cambio en tu sistema digestivo nos avisas-dice remus

.-¬¬ me estan empezando a molestar-dice lily

.-¿terminaste de almorzar?-pregunta james

.-todavia no empiezo-dice lily

.-nesecit hablar conigo-dice james

.-¿ahora?-pregunta lily

.-termina de almorzar-dice james

.-¿Por qué tan serio jamsie?-pregunta gina abrazando a james

.-¿que haces tu aqui?-dice james

.-estudio aqui-dice gina

.-¿tu estudias?-dice lily

.-que simpatica tu-dice gina con sarcasmo y lily solo le ronrie-jamsie quiero hablar contigo

.-no tengo tiempo-dice james

.-yo se que te puedes hacer un tiempo

.-sabes, cuento los dias para salir del colegio y no verte mas

.-jamsie-pooh, yo se q me amas no tienes q fingir

.-no se si te amo mas o menos q a quejicus

.-mucho mas-dice volviendo a abrazar a james

.-vete pronto babosa-dice lily y le tira pure (de papas) en la cara

.-maldita sangre sucia, te odio

.-idem-dice lily y vuelve a comer cuando siente q una fuente de tallarines con salsa le cae encima

Lily cerro los ojos un momento y luego los abrio para mirar a gina con una mirada de odio q la hizo temblar, segundos depues le empezo a tirar todo lo q encontro en la mesa, incluyendo servicios, servilletas y la varita de peter q se acababa de ir a sentar alli y habia dejadp su varita sobre la mesa, bueno como la gente es mona y le gusta imitar a la gente empezo una guerra de comida y como a lso profesores no les llegaba nada estos siguiendo almorzando tranquilamente.

James se paro y tomo a liyl de la mano y la saco de el gran comedor sin q sus amigos se dieran cuenta y la llevo a un sauce lloron q habia en los terrenos del colegio

.-te ves super sexy llena de tallarines-dice james

.-callate y ayudame a quitarmelos-dice lily

.-¿por que me besaste anoche?-pregunta james mientras con un hechizo limpia a lily

.-ehh...bueno...yo...no...no lo se...supongo que

.-¿supones que?-dice james mirandola ya q esta se habia quedado callada

.-supongo que tu tb me...me gustas-dice lily roja mirando al suelo

.-lily...-dice james y lily levanta la vista topandose con sus ojos cafes mriandola fijamente, el acaricio la mejilla con su mano y luego se acerco lentamente a ella, rozando su labios suavemente, lily cerro los ojos y James termino con las distancia entre los dos con un beso q al principio era timido pero despues se fue tornando ams apasinado, ambos estuvieron asi hasta q sus pulmones empezarona rogar por oxigeno, se separaron lo suficiente para tomar un poco de aire

.-te quiero-dice james y vuleve a besarla y asi continuaron por largo rato indiferentes de q el hechizo q los unia se habia roto

FIN

* * *

weno...eso seria..yo se lo q estan pensando, ustedes piensan "esta aweona nos hizo esperar como 3 mese y despues publica 3 lineas y pone fin" , bueno u.u siendo ese el caso, lo siento...

Espero q les guste el capi, el final, es primera vez q termino un fic asi q estoy ferliz conmigo misma aunq no les guste el final, y eso seria... agradesco todos los review q me dajaron las sgte personas:

**xX Ashley Xx, Nathyta, leyla, kaitleen, Carolina Black Malfoy, Marta Evans, -41tz1-, Lily-cPotter, Caataa, Hermy, 1000N, circe, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, Desiré.**

y muchisimas gracias mas a la gente q me acompaño durante todo el fic, los kiero, ustedes saben ken son...y en eso kedamo

xaus...


	10. nota de la autora

Bueno, para empezar, por favor lean hasta el final aunque les de flojerita, por fis

Oli XD

Bueno, lo haré decentemente, me tengo que deshuequizar, tanto weviar con eso se me quedo medio pegado.

Hola, estoy viva, yo soy Tatystyta, ex Paddy-ta

Bueno, yo no estoy segura si quiero continuar la historia, pero esta historia tenia otro final, el cual yo cambie, y el otro día revisando unas cosas encontré el otro final, el cual no tenia escrito en un cuaderno y la razón por la cual no publique ese final era porque si lo publicaba tenia que hacer una continuación, ósea no tenia pero si no la hacia iba a ser muy malvada. Resulta que estoy escribiendo otra historia que tengo 2 capítulos escritos, es de romance y traición (que cuatico suena XD) pero me di cuenta que perfectamente encajaría como la continuación de esta historia si así lo quisiera yo y claro mis queridos lectores, bueno puedo y quiero publicar el otro final y si les parece bien hacer una continuación, con el final alternativo o con el que publicare, tratare de publicar el final alternativo luego, aun que no prometo nada porque tengo que pasarlo a computador y arreglar aquí y allá unos detalles de redacción además de ir a vive latino, 25 grupos 3 escenarios, mas de 12 horas de música y esta semana tengo 6 pruebas y es mas ahora debería estar estudiando ingle, pasando en limpio materia de física, estudiando matemáticas o leyendo mio Cid hazaña de huidobro.

Bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas la cosa es que quiero saber si mis lectores quieren que publique el otro final si quieren lo haré con todo mi cucharón (corazón), perdonen el flaitismo, se me pega de una amiga cuyo nombre no mencionare cofpaucof…bueno, si quieren que publique el otro final que a mi parecer es interesante, tal vez mejor que el que puse, déjenme un review y yo en una semana les tengo arriba el 1 cap que modificaría como desde el cap 5, 6 por ahí y eso pos

Los amo a todos

Xaus

Y cuídense….lo XD

Lo siento

Que estén todos bien

Los quiere

Tatystyta


	11. Capitulo osho'

**Wolaz…bueno quiero destacar que este es el capitulo 8 con ', eso significa que es el 8 prima, como en matemáticas q esta alfa y alfa prima y alfa prima es el reflejo de alfa y puede ser igual o diferente, eso y me dejan su comentarios y espero qu les guste**

**CAPITULO VIII':**

.-mañana iremos a hogsmead-dice james

Se encontraban a viernes y al día siguiente habría una salida a hogsmead parta que los alumnos pudieran liberar la tensión de los exámenes.

.- ¿A que?

.-yo quiero ir

.- ¿Y a mi que?

.-por razones obvias iras conmigo

.-no me hace gracia

.-es una pena, por que iras conmigo

.- ¿te había dicho alguna vez que te odio?

.-si y también me has dicho que me quieres así que es bastante difícil comprenderte

Lily al oír esto se sonroja, recordaba haberlo dicho pero el no se lo había recordado hasta entonces y ella había llegado a pensar que había sido un sueño, y si no se equivocaba el también le había dicho que la quería, pero ¿de que manera?

.-evans

.-lily

.-no, james

.-nunca me ha gustado que me digan evans

.-pero tu nunca me has dejado decirte lily

.-pero lo hacia solo de antipática, encuentro tan desagradable e impersonal llamar a la gente por su apellido

.-entonces tengo plena autorización para llamarte por tu nombre

.-...si, aun que no creo que importe mucho dejare de verte ¿en cuanto? ¿4 días?

.-si es que rompemos el hechizo

.-mmmm...quiero ir al baño

.-podríamos poner un sillón fuera del baño

.-se te podría haber ocurrido antes

.- ¬¬ simpática tu

.-mañana ponemos un sillón

.-ahora, yo soy excelente en transformaciones y puedo transformar una simple silla en el sillón mas cómodo en el cual te sentaras en tu vida

.-arrogante-dice lily y entra al baño

Ya en el baño, cierra el seguro y echa a correr la llave de la bañera, espera que la bañera se llene, se quita la ropa y se sumerge en la calida agua.

Necesitaba un momento para estar sola, desde que estaba con james no había tenido ningún momento de tranquilidad, siempre estaba con james, el era tan desagradable, tan presumido, arrogante, pero ya no lo repudiaba como antes, debía admitirlo a pesar de todo era una buena persona, era lindo, popular, apuesto, dulce, cariñoso, amable. Lanzo un profundo suspiro ¿no se suponía que el hechizo debía romperse cuando sus sentimientos por el cambiaran? Ella tenia toda la certeza que antes no sentía eso por el, es que cuando el estaba cerca demasiado cerca su corazón se aceleraba y cada vez que lo miraba o escuchaba sus voz tenia ese raro sentimiento en el estomago, lo odiaba por los sentimientos que despertaba en ella, y ¿a quien quería engañar? no deseaba que el hechizo se rompiera le gustaba estar siempre con james dejo sus pensamiento de lado y salio de la tina, seco el agua de su cuerpo y se pijama, salio del baño con una toalla envuelta en el pelo

.- ¿por que tardaste tanto?-pregunta james una vez que lily salio del baño

.-estaba dándome un baño

.-podrías haberme dicho, me hubiera traído algo para leer

.-tu no lees, y además te dije que iba a ir al baño, no te dije para que

.-pensé que tenias alguna necesidad fisiológica, no que te ibas a dar un baño de 2 horas

.-no fueron 2 horas-dice lily mirando su reloj- oh, si fueron 2 horas, pues lo siento

.-por una grata convivencia no diré nada-dice james y se acuesta a dormir

.-genial

.-quiero comer pastel ¿donde venden pastel?-pregunta lily mientras paseaban por hogmead, se podría decir que lily estaba un poco jugosa (n/a: procedo a traducir jugosahiperactiva o buena para el weveo).Estaban solo ellos 2, ya que remus y sirius estaban ocupados, pero habían quedado de juntarse mas tarde-¿en las 3 escobas venden pastel?

.-no, pero conozco un lugar donde si, aunque no creo que te guste-dice james

.- ¿es feo?

.-ehhh...no, bueno la verdad eso depende de los gusto yo encuentro la decoración muy...marica

.- ¿marica?

.-sep

.-bueno no importa ¿tiene bichos?

.-nunca he visto uno y dudo mucho que hayan, es bastante limpio, pero ese no es el punto

.- ¿venden pastel?

.-si, pero...

.-entonces ¿en que topamos? vamos, quiero comer pastel

.-esta bien, pero si no te gusta es exclusiva responsabilidad tuya-dice james ya resignado

.-bien vamos-dice lily tomando de la mano a james y arrastrándolo

.-lily, es para el otro lado

.-oh, bueno tu guía, dice lily soltando a james y siguiéndolo

.-no me gusta este lugar-dice lily, estaban en el café de madame pudipie, sentados en una mesa con vista a la calle, y al rededor de ellos habían muchas parejas bastante acarameladas- ósea, el lugar es lindo, es limpio y me gusta casi todo lo del menú, en si me gusta, pero me siento incomoda, deberías haberme mencionado que aquí venían puras parejas

.-es el único lugar de hogsmead, donde encontraras comida de ese tipo

.-bueno no importa

.-además yo trate de decírtelo

.-esta bien, no importa

.-esto no le hará bien a nuestra reputación

.- ¿por que?

.-bueno pues hace poco perdiste un hijo mió

.-es cierto, se me había olvidado, tu eres bien estúpido te diré

.-te preocupas demasiado por lo que diga la gente

.-claro, a ti no te importa, después de todo te vas este año del colegio

.-oye...

.- ¿que van a ordenar?

.-quiero, un jugo natural de frambuesa con una gotas de jugo de limón y un pie de limón, escuche, no un trozo de pie de limón, un pie de limón

.-ok ¿y usted?-pregunta mirando a james

.-hmmm...yo quiero un cafe

.-en seguida les traigo su pedido

.-creí que querías pastel

.-es pie y el pastel son primos hermanos

.-como digas

.- ¿que me ibas a decir?

.- ¿por que?

.-por que dijiste "oye" y llego la mesera, camarera garzona o como prefieras llamarla

.-te iba preguntar si te quieras ir pero ya ordenaste

.-no me iré hasta comer pastel

.-pero ordenaste pie

.-pero el pie es primo hermano del pastel así que da lo mismo

.-no podrás comerte ni 1/4 de lo que ordenaste

.- ¿quieres apostar?

.-no

.-cobarde

.-no volveré a apostar contigo en mi vida

.- ¿por que?

.-la ultima vez no me fue muy bien

.-fue entretenido

.-tenia frió

.-es que tu eres pésimo y yo soy genial

.-no, mentira

.-verdad

.-tu no eres mas genial que yo

.-pero eso da cabida a que soy tan genial como tu

.-te quiero decir algo

.-dime

.-es que...

.-su orden-dice la mesera dejando la orden de cada uno a su lado

.-gracias-dice james

.-esa manía de interrumpir que tiene-dice lily

.- ¿tenia que tener todo limón?

.-ehhh. Sip, no hay nada mejor que el jugo de frambuesa con limón (n/a: se los recomiendo, pruébenlo, al igual que el jugo de naranja, limón y mango, cómprelo en su "frutos" más cercano o en alguna parte donde vendan jugos naturales de muchos sabores)

.-déjame, probarlo-dice james estirando la mano para tomar el vaso de lily pero esta lo aparta antes de que el lo alcance

.-no, es mió

.-lily, no seas egoísta

.-es mió

.-dame-dice james tratando de quitarle el vaso a lily

.-no

.- ¿que hacen?-dice sirius que apareció de la nada, james en un momento de distracción de lily le quito el jugo

.-oye, devuélvemelo

.-no esta mal-dice james para luego seguir tomando jugo

.-te lo vas tomar todo, dámelo-dice lily

.-me siento ignorado-dice sirius a remus quien había traído un asilla y se estaba sirviendo pie

.- ¿que dijiste?

.-¬¬, mmm...pie-dice sirius y le quita un plato a la pareja de junto y se comienza a servir pie

.- ¿y ustedes?-pregunta james devolviéndole el jugo a lily

.-estamos haciendo compañía-dice remus

.-se están comiendo mi pie

.-tu no te lo podrás comer sola-dice remus

.-además te podrías gorda y así prongs ya no se fijara en ti-dice sirius y ambos se sonrojan levemente

.-yo...-dice james pero sirius lo interrumpe

.- ¿que? no me discutas o te hechizo-dice sirius

.-últimamente nos sentimos abandonados por tu parte así que no puedes alegar, se te ha vetado ese derecho, también el de usar el mapa pero eso no viene al caso-dice remus

.-no pueden vetarme el derecho a usar el mapa, es tan mió como de ustedes-dice james

.-es propiedad exclusiva de los merodeadores y tu, nos abandonaste-dice remus

.-yo no los he abandonado-dice james

.-anteanoche fue luna llena, lo sabias, eh, responde, vil traidor-dice sirius señalándolo con su tenedor y salpicándole pie de limón

.-me manchas con pie-dice james limpiándose

.-eso cambia de tema, siempre lo haces-dice remus

.- ¿que querías que hiciera? ¿Que llevara a evans?-dice james

.-claro, desde que esa... peuca entro en tu vida ya no nos haces caso-dice sirius

.- ¿a quien estas llamando peuca?-dice lily enojada

.-cállate destruye hogares-dice remus

.-por tu culpa james ya ni nos haba-dice sirius

.-no te habla por que eres un imbecil-dice lily

.-no lo puedo creer, me acabas de insultar, ¡A mi!, yo quien te fui a ver cada día que estuviste en la enfermería, yo quien te encubrí con james y le dije que quien lo había golpeado había sido quejicus, no lo puedo creer, jamás me lo espere de ti, no puedo creer que tu me estés haciendo esto-dice sirius

.-déjala, es una perra mal agradecida-dice remus- james sabrá toda la verdad sobre ti

Lily los mira enojada toma el pie y se lo estrella en la cara a sirius y luego derrama su jugo sobre la cabeza de remus para salir enojada del café

.-son un par de idiotas-dice james parándose

.-eso, ver tras ella-dice remus

.-defiende a nuestra atacante, vete vil traidor-dice sirius, james solo pone los ojos en blanco y sale tras lily

.-bueno, ahora tendremos que pagar-dice remus quien había dejado el melodrama de lado

.-evans es bastante irritable-dice sirius- este pie esta realmente bueno

.-yo quiero-dice remus sacando pie con el dedo de la cara de sirius

.-Evans, ¿que haces?-dice james llegando junto a lily quien estaba sentada en una banca, en medio de una plaza en medio de hogsmead (n/a: cash dawn?) y sentándose junto a ella

.-lily, te dije que no me gusta que me digan evans

.-lo siento, el poder de la costumbre, no te enojes con ellos, son agradables

.-no estoy enojada

.-si lo estas

.-no lo estoy

.-claro que si, yo se cuando estas enojada y ahora estas enojada

.-no estoy enojada, pero me estas haciendo enojar

.-oye

.- ¿que quiere?

.-me golpeaste con un palo en la cabeza

.-fue un accidente, yo no quería, pero me asuste mucho, ¿me perdonas?-dice lily volteándose a mirarlo

.-si, descuida, no hay problema

.-perdón

.-estas perdonada, yo te absuelvo de todos tus pecados

.-no eres cura, no puedes hacer eso

.-si puedo, yo soy dios

.-mentira, yo soy dios

.-tu no puedes ser dios, dios es hombre

.- ¿por que?

.-por que lo invento una sociedad machista y el cristianismo es una religión patriarcal, por eso, tu puedes ser una diosa, pero no puedes ser dios

.-buena respuesta, aun así yo soy dios

.-esta bien, no discutiré, tu eres dios

.-oye

.-dime

.-que querías decirme

.- ¿quien yo?

.-si tu, tu querías decirme algo

.-ah bueno, eh...pues yo

.-habla

.-estoy hablando

.-no, estas balbuceando

.-lo que pasa es que mañana es la graduación de los 7º

.-oh, ¿y?

.-bueno, pues, sucede que habrá una fiesta de gala

.- ¿y?

.-yo planeo ir, y si yo voy tu tienes que ir

.-yo no puedo ir

.- ¿por que no?

.-por que no

.-eso es una falacia

.-pues... simplemente por que no puedo

.-bueno, esta bien, si no quieres ir no hay problema, no vamos

.- ¿quieres ir?

.-si, es mi graduación, pero es que yo no quiero que tu vayas por obligación

.-ah bueno, pues puedes ignorarme-dice lily y james solo ríe

.-no es eso

.- ¿quieres ir con otra persona?

.-si pero no

.-vas a tener que hablarme mas claro por que no te estoy entendiendo

.-es que todo esto del hechizo lo complica todo

.-entonces no quieres ir conmigo

.-si quiero, pero yo quería que tu fueras conmigo no por obligación sino por gusto, pero ahora que lo pienso es estupido, por que después de todo ¿por que querrías tu ir conmigo? la sola idea de que fueras a aceptar es ridícula y ahora esa todo esto del hechizo y sabes que, no importa-dice james apoyándose sobre su piernas y mirando hacia otro lado

.- ¿ibas a invitarme?-pregunta lily sentía como su corazón se había acelerado cuando escucho a james decirle lo anterior y sentía como la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas

.-si

.- ¿aun antes del hechizo?

.- (suspiro) si

.- ¿por que?

.-...

.-yo si quiero ir contigo, claro si tu aun quieres ir conmigo

.-si quiero

.-bueno pues debo pedirte 2 favores

.- ¿2 favores?

.-si, 2

.- ¿que quieres?

.-bueno 1º quiero que me prometas que me acompañaras a mi recital el...pasado mañana

.-que recital

.- ¿recuerdas que Yves me regalo unas entradas?

.-si, lo recuerdo

.-el recital es... mañana es sabado, es el domingo

.-esta bien, iremos a tu recital, ¿que mas?

.-bueno veras, no tengo vestido así que me harías un gran favor si me acompañas a comprar uno

.-solo si me dejas pagarlo

.-bueno, iré con jeans

.-evans, lily, tu me regalas la entrada para el recital y yo un vestido

.-pero yo no pague las entradas

.-yo no pagare el vestido lo pagaran mis padres

.-peor aun

.- ¿de donde crees tu que saco Zegers el dinero para esas entradas? se lo pidió a su padres

.-esta bien, pero...

.- ¿pero que?

.-esta bien, esta bien, como tu digas


	12. FIN

Entro tomada del brazo de James al inmenso salón donde se realizaba la fiesta, llevaba un hermoso vestido verde menta, de una suave y delicada tela, ajustado en su abdomen y busto y holgado en la parte de la falda. Su pelo estaba recogido únicamente con una hermosa traba de plata que dejaba libre la mayoría de sus rizos los cuales caían libres sobre sus hombros.

El diploma se lo habían entregado en la mañana en una hermosa ceremonia en los terrenos del colegio, James se había tenido que sentar en la primera fila por cuestión despacio y Lily, ella estuvo debajo del escenario toda la ceremonia

.-peuca ¬¬-dice Sirius quien acababa de llegar con Remus junto a ellos

.-perra ¬¬-dice Remus

.-putos ¬¬-dice Lily

.-Prongs amigo ¿cómo estas?-dice Sirius

.-estaba excelente-dice James

.-tan simpático como siempre ¬¬-dice Sirius

.-Lily a pesar de los recientes altercados que se han producido entre nosotros debo decirte que luces realmente bella-dice Remus

.-muchas gracias-dice Lily sonrojándose

.- ¿vinieron solos?-pregunta James

.-¿con quien querías que viniera?¿con una estúpida que estuviera todo el rato acosándome, hablando de su ropa, esperando que le dijera lo hermosa que luce y con quien no pudiera tener una platica inteligente para convirtiera esta noche en una realmente tediosa?-dice Remus

.- ¿y tu Padfoot?-pregunta james

.-no lo se, creo que vine con alguien-dice Sirius mirando a todos lados buscando a alguien-no lo se, no lo recuerdo...creo que si, bueno supongo que si vine con alguien tarde o temprano me encontrara

.- ¿le hiciste algún hechizo?-pregunta Lily

.-no es mi culpa, su madre lo tiro de cabeza al nacer y le dio jugo estupidin-dice Remus

.-ja ja, muy gracioso, voy a ir a buscar a evelyn-dice Sirius y se da media vuelta

.- ¿quién es evelyn?-pregunta Remus

.-mi novia-dice Sirius como si fuera obvio

.- ¿tienes novia?-pregunta James

.-si

.- ¿desde cuando?-pregunta Remus

.-ayer o anteayer algo así-dice Sirius y se va

.-no hay nada mas grato que su compañía pero mi pareja me esta esperando-dice Remus

.- ¿viniste con alguien?-dice James

.-nunca tan autista para venir solo¿que dirían de mi lo hiciera? Un merodeador solo en una fiesta, la idea es inaceptable-dice Remus

.-pero tu dijiste...-dice James

.-mi pareja es una cotorra con cerebro-dice Remus

.-no me importa como sea-dice James

.-estas celoso por que mi pareja es mejor que la tuya

.-ya quisieras tener una pareja mejor que la mía

.-admítelo mi pareja es mucho mejor

.-no me quedare para discutir algo tan estúpido como esto

.-por que sabes que mi pareja es mucho mejor

.-mi pareja no es cotorra, tiene cerebro y un QI de 3 dígitos, además es muy linda

.-no discutiré algo tan estúpido contigo

.-tu empezaste esta discusión

.- ¿yo? por favor, yo no discutiría eso, ambos sabemos que Lily es encantadora

.-desaparece de mi vista

.-tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer que estar en tu campo visual, con su premiso-dice Remus haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a Lily y luego se marcha

.-tus amigos tienen serios problemas sicológicos-dice Lily

.-lo se-dice james

.-James hijo, hola ¿hola como estas?-dice un hombre igual a James pero de unos 45 años-¿quién es esta jovencita tan hermosa?

.-ella es Lily Evans, Lily el es mi padre-dice James

.-mucho gusto-dice Lily

.-el gusto es todo mío-dice el padre de James

.- ¿mi madre?-pregunta James

.-anda por ahí presumiendo lo perfecto que eres...lo que hace el amor de madre

Lily rió ante este comentario y James solo miro feo a su padre

.-Es hora de pasar al comedor y estará el baile y te darás cuenta que esta no es muy distinto a las fiestas a las que tu madre te obligara a ir de ahora en adelante, odio esas malditas fiestas

.-yo no iré

.-si iras, toda tu vida, tu madre te obligara a ir y luego tu esposa a ella le encantan esas cosas

.-te dije que no me voy a casar con ella

.-no hablaremos de eso, los dejo iré a buscar a tu madre, fue un placer conocerla señorita Evans-dice el padre de James y se va

.- ¿con quien no te vas a casar?

.-es una estupidez, me comprometieron hace mucho tiempo con una estúpida esnob y planean que me case con ella, nada importante, me hace muy feliz que estés aquí conmigo-dice James acariciando su mejilla

Lily se sonrojo enormemente al escuchar esto y bajo al vista al suelo, agradecía la suave música del lugar porque ocultaba el fuerte latido de su corazón

.-ven, quiero hablar contigo-dice James y va junto con Lily a un balcón

.- ¿qué sucede?

James se apoya en la baranda y Lily se acerca a el

.-te quiero dar esto-dice James sacando una pequeña cajita con un collar de plata con una esmeralda en forma de corazón- te lo iba a dar para navidad pero... no me atreví

.-es hermosa-dice Lily rozando la cadena que reposaba en la caja con la yema de los dedos

.-como tu-dice James, Lily lo miro y con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas

.-no puedo aceptar esto-dice Lily-te debe haber costado una fortuna, yo

.-lo compre para ti, me sentiré profundamente ofendido si no lo aceptas, tómalo

Lily lo tomo y se apoyo en el barandal para verlo, lo toco con las yemas nuevamente, era sumamente hermoso y vio que al reverso del corazón, en la parte de plata estaban grabadas sus iniciales

.-hola-dice Sirius y Lily por la sorpresa bota la joya

.-oh, dios, soy tan estúpida-

James solo rió y Lily vio horrorizada como saltaba del balcón

.-no te preocupes-dice Sirius, al ver al evidente preocupación en el rostro de Lily

Miro para abajo y vio que James estaba como parado en el aire, como a la altura del segundo piso

.-es un hechizo, no caen cosas sólidas, es para que la gente no le tire cosas a los de abajo...lamento haber interrumpido, creo que mejor me iré

.-James ¿estas bien?

.-si, descuida, creo que no podré subir, mejor baja tu

.- ¿quieres que salte?-dice Lily a quien se le notaba no le agradaba para nada la idea

.-no, baja al primo piso, te espero en el jardín

.- ¿estas bien?-pregunta Lily una vez en el jardín

.-si

.- ¿cómo bajaste de...?

.-entre por la ventana del segundo piso y baja hasta aquí por la escalera

.- ¿estas bien?

.-perfectamente, levanta tu cabello-dice James tomando el collar- te queda perfecto-dice James una vez se lo puso

.-muchas gracias

.- ¿caminemos?

.-esta bien

Llevaban caminando un rato, James miraba de reojo a Lily, había abierto varias veces la boca para decirle algo pero siempre la cerraba al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, suspiro resignado y la tomo de la mano para que se detuviera

.-te quiero decir algo

.-dime

.-me gustas...mucho

Lily abrió la boca sorprendida sin saber muy bien que decir

.-y en este ultimo tiempo me... enamorado de ti no es necesario que me digas algo, solo quería que lo supieras, lamento haberte echo tan difícil la existencia es que me gusta mucho y bueno supongo que era la única forma que tenia de llamar tu atención y...

.-esto es una joda de video match ¿cierto? Estas bromeando, porque tu no te fijarías en mi ¿cierto¿cierto?

.-hablo en serio

.-oh...-Lily se sentó en una banca cercana y comenzó a mirar el suelo pensativamente-¿por qué?

.-¿por qué que?

.-¿por qué...te...gusto?

.-bueno, eres linda, inteligente, algo excéntrica y estas medio loca pero eres muy dulce

.-no te creo

James suspiro dejándose caer en la banca junto a Lily y se paso una mano desordenándose el cabello

.-detesto que hagas eso

.-¿por qué?-pregunto James sonriendo

.-eres tan presumido

.-no lo hago de presumido

.-si lo haces

.-mi pelo es desordenado por genética, ya viste a mi padre

.-pero tu te lo desordenas mas

.-solo cuando estoy nervioso

.-cuando estas conmigo siempre lo haces

.-por que me pones nervioso-James se sonrojo al igual que Lily

James sonrío y se acerco para oler el dulce aroma de Lily

.-eres medio psicópata-james lanzo una sonora carcajada

.-no te rías de mi-dice Lily parándose

.-me rió contigo

.-yo no me estoy riendo

James se paro y aprisiono entre sus brazos

.- ¿tienes idea de cuantas veces quise abrazarte?-pregunta James escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Lily aspirando el dulce aroma de sus cabellos-me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi en ese tren

Lily no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, el muchacho que mas odiaba, que le había echo la vida imposible, el mas popular de la escuela, el que revolucionaba las hormonas de todas las de hogwarts, el que últimamente se hacia latir el corazón, el la amaba

.-te juro que si es una broma te mato

.-no bromeo-dice James acercando su rostro al de ella y depositando un dulce beso en sus labios

Ñ

James se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un viejo roble comiendo una fruta, a su lado estaba Lily abrazando sus piernas y mirando el cielo de forma pensativa. La miro le gustaría saber que estaba pensado, estaba por preguntárselo cuando esta hablo.

.-no lo entiendo

.-¿qué cosa?

.-por que no puedo separarme de ti

.-por que soy irresistible-responde James arrogantemente causando que Lily lo fulminara con la mirada

.-si ya no me desagradas ¿por qué el hechizo sigue?-dice Lily quien parecía hablarse a si misma

.-pues se supone que el hechizo se romperá cuando nuestros sentimientos sean contrarios a los del momento en que nos hechizaron y bueno por el contrario de lo que piensa albus, yo nunca he querido estar lejos de ti, es mas todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho para llamar tu atención

.-Lily se sonrojo al oír esto y bajo la vista al suelo mirando sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante en el mundo, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que James estuviera interesado en ella

.-te ves linda cuando te sonrojas-esto saco de sus cavilaciones a Lily e hizo que se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba, levanto la vista y vio que James se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella

.-¿q... que haces?—dice Lily apoyando su manos en el suelo y alejándose un poco de James

.-nada dice James desvaneciendo la distancia que había impuesto Lily

.-James

.-dime

.-estas violando mi espacio personal¿me harías el favor de respetar mi metro cuadrado?

.-si me das un beso

.-Lily se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

.-en la cara no, dame un beso-repite James esta vez rozando sus labios con los de Lily, esta cerro los ojos y lo beso, sentía el sabor a durazno que tenia James en los labios por culpa de la fruta que aun tenia en la mano

AL momento de separarse abrió sus ojos nerviosa para ver la reacción de James pero en cuanto esta los abrió el volvió a besarla

.-Hola ¿interrumpo?

James se separo con pesar de Lily y vio con notorio desprecio grabado en su rostro a la figura que se alzaba frente a ellos

.-¿qué quieres ginna?-dice James sin disimular el enojo en su voz

.-nada es solo que el echo de que te vas mañana me pone un tanto nostálgica, te extrañare tanto, y eso, quería aprovechar estos últimos momentos junto a ti y te andaba buscando, pensé que estarías jugando alguna broma junto a tus amigos pero no, estas aquí, desperdiciando tu ultimo día con Evans

.-no tengo ganas de soportarte ahora

.-¿qué estaban haciendo?

.-nos estábamos besando acaso estas ciega-dice James haciendo sonrojar a Lily

.-pensé que era un espejismo, no quería creer que pudieras caer tan bajo, ósea es la sangre sucia de Evans

.-sangre sucia y todo lo que quieras aun así me envidias

.-¿yo envidiarte? Por favor ¿qué tienes tú que no tenga yo?

.-la lista es demasiado larga amor-dice Lily

Ginna tomo a Lily del brazo obligándola a pararse

.- no me toques

.-una persona mas que te toque

.-¿perdón? Aquí la maraca eres tu no yo

.-¿a quien crees que engañas con tu carita de mosquita muerta?

.-yo no soy la que se mete con los novios de sus amigas

.-supéralo, el nunca te quiso

.-me dolió mucho mas tu traición que la de el, se supone que eras mi amiga

.-lo mismo te digo yo, si eras mi amiga no debiste decirle a mi novio que lo engañaba

.-Yves no era tu novio, tu te acostabas con el mientras salías con James

.-admite que te gustaba y por eso le dijiste que había estado con tu novio, además fue tu novio el que me busco

.-¿y tu no sabes decir no? Que cosas pregunto si tu eres como una farmacia

.-¿perdón¿Tu quien te crees? Por lo menos tengo mejores gustos por que Snape

.-el es mi amigo

.-si tu la niña que tiene puros amigos

.-no voy a permitir que me trate así una prostituta como tu-dice Lily abofeteándola

.-maldita enana-dice ginna lanzándose a golpear a Lily pero James tomo del brazo a Lily y la oculto tras el

.-vete-dice James con un tono frió- vete-repitió al ver que iba a protestar

.-no necesitaba tu ayuda-dice Lily una vez que ginna se marchase

.-lo se –dice James sentándose y encendiendo un cigarrillo

.-eso te mata-dice quitándoselo y botándolo, James tranquilamente saco otro e iba aprenderlo cuando Lily le quito el encendedor y de paso la varita

.-¬¬

.-te estoy salvando la vida

.-eres un poco molesta

.-algún día me lo agradecerás

.-¿tu engañabas a ginna?-dice Lily tras un largo silencio

.-¿eh?

.-ella siempre dijo que no importaba que ella estuviera con otros pues tu la engañabas

.-no es cierto yo nunca la engañe, pero supongo que se sentía engañada, es mi culpa, le dije cosas que hubiera sido mejor que no se las dijera

.-¿qué cosas?

.-que me gustabas, uno no le debe decir a su novia que te gusta su amiga, no esta bien

.-eres estúpido

.-lo se

.-¿por qué terminaron?

.-por que supe que se había metido con tu novio

Lily abrazo a James

.-eres un amor sabias

James sonrió y beso a Lily quien le correspondió encantada

Ñ

.-estoy muy feliz, amo a este grupo, estaré eternamente agradecida con yves por regalarme las entradas-dice Lily cuando estaban en la fila para entrar al concierto

.-yo también te las podría haber regalado-dice James un tanto celoso quien se encontraba tras Lily en la fila

.-supongo que el esperaba que viniera con el

.-¿estas hablando conmigo o contigo?

.-mmm...¿dijiste algo?

.-James suspiro derrotado

.-déjalo, no importa

.-¿te molesta que hable de yves?-dice Lily volteando a verlo

.-¿quieres una respuesta sincera?

.-sep

.-todo lo relacionado a yves me molesta-dice con claro desprecio en la voz al nombrar el nombre del sujeto

.-oh, lo siento

.-te perdono si me besas

Lily lo ignoro y volvió su vista al frente, James sonrió y la abrazó por detrás apoyando su mentón el en hombro de esta

.-eres muy linda

.-oh mira la fila esta avanzando

Ñ

.-estuvo genial ¿cierto?

.-cierto-dice James quien seguía una alegre Lily entre la multitud que salía del establecimiento

.-casi me muero entre toda la gente, si no fuera por ti no se que seria de mi-dice Lily ya que cuando estaban entre la gente que saltaba al ritmo de la música James la había abrazado para que no recibiera ningún golpe de los fanáticos desaforados se su alrededor

.-no fue nada, solo estarías un poco machucada

.-te quiero-dice Lily colgándose de su cuello y besándolo en la mejilla, James se sonrojo levemente y abrazo a Lily

.-mira! Cabritas, compremos-dice Lily soltando a James y dirigiéndose al carro de las cabritas

Cuando llegaron al carro Lily miro a su alrededor mientras James compraba las carbitas tras haber insistido en comprarlas el haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de ella y vio a yves cerca del lugar, este le hizo una señal para que se acercara y se escondió tras la pared de un edificio cercano, Lily miro a James, este estaba esperando que prepararan las cabritas porque al caballero se le habían acabado, miro donde yves había desaparecido, no estaba muy lejos , podría perfectamente ir a saludarlo y volver con james sin que este lo notara

. James se dio vuelta con las cabritas ya en mano y vio que Lily no estaba a su lado, miro alrededor y no la vio, ene so diviso un edificio. Era el único lugar cercano fuera de su campo visual, sea acerco y vio la Lily con alguien mas que después reconoció

.-¿es que no lo entiendes? Potter es un desgraciado, te apuesto lo que quieras a que solo esta jugando contigo, así es el, es eso lo que el hace, solo juega con las mujeres...-dice yves notoriamente molesto

.-lose –yves satisfecho antes esta respuesta la beso

James miro molesto esta escena¿así que eso era lo que Lily pensaba realmente de el? Pues no le importaba, tiro la cabritas que tenia en la mano y se marcho del lugar

.-suéltame ¿qué haces?-dice Lily apartando a yves de ella

¿Cómo que "que hago"? te beso

.-lo noté, no soy estúpida, pero ¿pro que?

.-ya te lo dije me gustas mucho y como veo que no estas interesada en Potter

.-yo no he dicho eso

.-¿cómo que no? reconociste que es un cretino

.-no, tu no entiendes, yo... yo se que James solo juega con las mujeres pero el me gusta, yo...le quiero

.-¿qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio, tú tienes cerebro, no te puedo gustar Potter

.-es que tu no lo conoces, el es buena persona

.-no me digas que Potter es buena persona

.- me grites

.-te lavo el cerebro ¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que te ha hecho?

.-el dijo que era para llamar mi atención-dice Lily sonrojándose y bajando la vista

.-¿eso te dijo el?

.-si-dice Lily débilmente

.-¿y tu le creíste? Yo te creía una persona inteligente

.-estoy harta de ti, tu no lo conoces, no sabes como es el, y no permitiré que me trates de estúpida, el no te ha hecho nada,, no se que tienes contra el, después de todo eras tu el que se acostaba con su novia

.-cuando t conocí dijiste que se lo merecía

.-cuando te conocí no lo conocía

.-el nunca quiso a ginna

.-tu tampoco

.-¿tu crees que el no la engañaba?

.-no lo hacia, uestes lo hirieron, él no les hizo nada

.-no es mi culpa que su novia fuera una maraca, el no supo escoger bien, además ¿no recuerdas que te invito a salir cuando estaba con ginna?

.-no hablaba en serio

.-aun así esas cosas le molestaban a ginna

.-no me harás cambiar de opinión, quiero que me dejes en paz, no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi vida porque tu ya no eres mi amigo, así q te agradecería que te olvidaras de mi y no me vuelvas a hablar sino tienes nada agradable que decir-dice Lily y se marcha del lugar. Noto que ya no quedaba mucha gente y busco a James con la mirada, el no estaba por ningún lugar, un extraño miedo la embargo, se supone que el no podía alejarse de ella, si no James no estaba significaba que ya no la quería.

(n/a: este era el final, pero una vocecilla me dijo "¿quieres tener una muerte prematura?" y yo pense "no, no quiero" asi que lo extendi un poco mas)

Ñ

James iba por uno de los pasadizos que conducían al colegio molesto consigo mismo, no podía creer que Evans lo hubiera engañado así, nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos le había importado, ella le creía un cretino. Una vez en el colegio se dirigió a la habitación que compartían,, sin embargo la puerta ya no estaba. Se había olvidado completamente del hechizo, se dirigió a su propia habitación en la torre de gryffindor, al entrar, vio a 2 de sus amigos conversando

.-James, hola, que sorpresa ¿y Evans?-pregunta Sirius al ver a su amigo entrar. James en modo de respuesta saco su varita eh hizo explotar el baúl de Peter y luego se metió en su cama y cerro el dosel para no ser molestado

.-esta un poco enojado-dice Remus sacudiéndose los jirones de ropa de Peter que le habían caído

.-pobre Peter, estuvo toda la tarde arreglando sus cosas-dice Sirius- ¿crees que deberíamos hablar con el?

.-mejor hablemos mañana no parece con ánimos de soportarnos-dice Remus

Ñ

.-Pelirroja, hola, tanto tiempo-dice Sirius entrando junto con Remus al compartimiento del tren en donde se encontraba Lily sola y sentándose frente a ella

.-buenos días-dice Remus sentándose junto a Sirius

.-hola.-dice Lily alzando la vista de su libro

.-queremos hablar contigo-dice Remus

.-¿sobre que?

.-bueno veras nuestro amigo James ayer estaba un poco molesto-dice Remus

.-nada del otro mundo, solo destruyo el baúl de Peter, golpeo a un tipo de sexto en l amañan y insulto a un fantasma-dice Sirius

.-creemos que lo hizo porque no pudo golpearlo-dice Remus

.-también empujo a Peter y este se callo sobre un slytherin y este lo golpeo y luego el golpeo al slytherin y también me rompió la nariz-dice Sirius

.-bueno...james no canaliza bien su enojo y bueno como tu estas siempre con el, o estabas siempre con el nos gustaría saber si tu conoces el por que de su enojo-dice Remus

.-no lo se ayer me dejo sola en Hogsmead, supongo que esta enojado conmigo

.-que curioso, nosotros suponemos lo mismo-dice Sirius

.-en fin queremos que hables con el-dice Remus

.-¿y si no quiere hablar conmigo?-dice Lily

.-¿qué paso ayer? El volvió sin ti y eso nos pareció extraño, creemos que le hechizo se rompió lo cual es bueno, pero el esta muy poco soportable

.-yo hablare con el ¿dónde esta?

.-en el siguiente vagón, 3 compartimientos mas allá

.-ok

Ñ

.-hola-dice Lily entrando al compartimiento donde estaba solo James recostad mirando e techo mientras jugaba con una snitch

.-¬¬

.-¿por qué estas enojado?

.-...

.-¿no piensas hablarme?

.-...

.-¬¬ que maduro-dice Lily con evidente sarcasmo. Pues no me iré de aquí hasta que me hables-dice sentándose en un puesto desocupado

.-¿cómo esta tu yves?-pregunta James después de un rato de silencio

.-es eso-dice Lily, ahora todo estaba claro, el la había visto con yves

.-claro que es eso ¿qué mas podría ser?-dice James sentándose y dejando a la snitch revolotear por el compartimiento

.-se que te molesta que hable con yves

.-no me molesta que hables con yves me molesta que beses a yves

.-yo no lo bese

.-si lo hiciste, después de decir que era un mujeriego

.-1º el me beso 2º ¿no lo eres?

.- ¬¬

.-además eres un imbecil, si vas a estar escuchando conversaciones escúchalas enteras, estúpido

.-¿qué mas hablaron los tortolitos?

.-eres tan desagradable, le dije que se alegara de mi porque aunque eres un grandísimo imbecil me gustas y te quiero-dice Lily parándose dispuesta a irse pero James se la tomo del brazo deteniéndola-suéltame

.-perdóname, lo siento, supongo que soy un poco celoso

.-¬¬

.-es que realmente me gusta mucho-dice James

.-eres tan est...-dice Lily pero no pudo terminar ya que los labios de James sobre los suyos se lo impidieron

Ñ

.-hola-dice James sonriente cuando sus amigos entraron en el compartimiento

.-¿Evans?-pregunta Sirius

.-se fue-dice James

.-¿se te paso tu rabieta?-pregunta Remus

.-si-dice James

.-¿qué tienes allí?-pregunta Sirius refiriéndose a un papel que tenía en la mano

.-la dirección de Lily, me la dio para que la pudiera ver en la vacaciones-dice james

.-te felicito, a principio de año no te hablaba, eso si espero que Lily no se entere que tu le pediste a albus que los hechizara-dice Sirius

.-es cierto, si se entera te mata-dice Remus

.-no se enterara-dice james

* * *

Termine ¿lo pueden cree? tuve un problema tan grande con mi computador, tiene chorrocientosmil virus y mi ciris de inspiracion, siento la demora, este no es exactamente el final es solo que si los dejaba enojados me iba a sentir mal y preferi no hacerlo y bueno eso... espero que les haya gustado y si no les gusto diria un improperio pero no, si no les gusto quedense con el otro fina. bueno eso... me dejan review y me dicen si les gusto ¿ok?

eso, es el final

bueno

xaus

cuidense los quiere

DIOX


End file.
